Lily and James: A love story
by tang0cat1
Summary: NOT A ONESHOT! My story of Lily and James and their time in their last year at Hogwarts. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Lily and James: A Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot and certain extra characters. **

It was September 1st and the day Lily Evans and the rest of 7th year go back to Hogwarts. And unusually, the Evans household was in utter chaos.

"MUM! WHERE'S MY WAND?"

"ON THE COFFEE TABLE, WHERE YOU LEFT IT! AND HURRY UP OR YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN!"

"THANKS!"

Lily was usually a very organised person but since today was the start of 7th year and she had some very BIG news to tell her friends, her mind was all over the place.

She hadn't seen her friends all summer and none of her friends had written because they had all been on holiday. At times she had felt sad and angry, especially when she received an owl from the ever annoying James Potter. She had hated him and for some reason he had felt it necessary to send her a letter. She read over it once more as she was packing.

**Lily**

**How is your summer going? Mine has been ok.**

**I am very excited for 7****th**** year! I have some very exciting news! Since it is the last year at Hogwarts I would hate it if we still hated each other. So here goes:**

**I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I am sorry for hexing everyone in the corridors. I am sorry for asking you out every chance I get. I am sorry for all the little things I have done to annoy you. **

**I would really appreciate it if you would forgive me. Even if it is just for one thing, it would really make my day.**

**I expect you got Head Girl and it going to be a very long year if you still hate me!**

**James **

**P.S. Sirius is staying with me so here is his note…**

_**Lily-Kins!**_

_**Ok just gonna cut to the chase. PLEASE FORGIVE JAMES! He is pacing up and down right now waiting for your reply. I get a feeling his mum won't be too happy when he makes a hole in the floor! Oh and James has (sadly) matured a lot over the summer. (He didn't ask me to write that!)SO PLEASE FORGIVE HIM!**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Padfoot**_

_**Wonder of Hogwarts**_

_**The one the only-**_

**Sorry about that! Sirius went a bit crazy! **

Lily smiled for the fourth time as she read the last bit. She knew what her friends would think if they knew that she was smiling at something that James Potter and Sirius Black had written.

She hadn't written back. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Even though it was touched her that James would apologise to her because he cared that much. Maybe he had matured over the summer like Sirius had said.

Whatever it was she didn't have time to contemplate it or she would miss the train. She ran downstairs with her trunk, hugged and kissed her parents and apparated to Kings Cross. Lily had passed her test last year, and at that time was completely thankful for being able to apparate. Otherwise she probably would have missed the train.

Once at the station she ran through the brick wall separating Platform 9 and Platform 9 ¾ . Once realising her friends were not on the platform, she jumped onto the train and walked down the corridor to their regular compartment.

"LILY!"

Lily was attacked with hugs from her two best friends Alice Prewett and Myer Prince.

Myer had waist length, wavy suicide blonde hair and light-gray eyes. She was a short 5"2. She had a cute, impish face and a very distinctive smile.

Alice on the other hand had short black hair with dark hazel eyes. She was the shortest out of all of them and had a beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes sparkled when she was happy and were very rarely dull.

Lily stood out from all of them. With her pale complexion and fiery red hair she was very easily spotted. She was the same height as Myer but still very short. For most of her life she had had freckles covering her face but over the summer they had faded into almost nothingness.

People often said that they were the most beautiful girls in the school, along with the kindest, smartest and bravest. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin obviously thought so.

It was well known by everybody that James Potter was in love with Lily Evans. It was also well known by everybody that Lily Evans hated James Potter. But that was all set to change this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I still don't own HP. **

For the entire summer since James had sent Lily that letter, he had been worried. Why hadn't she replied? Did she still hate him? What if she hated him even more now? How will she react when she finds out that I am Head Boy? Is she Head Girl? What if I made her sad by saying that I assumed she was Head Girl?

Sirius suddenly opened the door, interrupting James' thoughts.

"Your mum says that you are fixing the hole in the floor that you made. Without magic. But that you have to do it when you come home for Christmas because we have 20 minutes until the train leaves at 11." Sirius said, sounding bored.

"Ok. Let's go then." James picked up his trunk and owl, and walked out of the door.

They apparated to Kings Cross and walked through the barrier. They immediately saw Remus Lupin, the third member of the infamous Marauders. Rushing over to greet him they bumped into a couple of people. James would have made Lily proud. He did not hex or yell at a single one of them. He merely apologised and let them pass.

"Moony! I feel I haven't seen you in ages!" James cried.

"Um, that would be because you haven't! How was your summer? Actually, let's get a compartment and then we can talk." said Remus.

"Hey Moony" Sirius muttered "Oh hey Padfoot! How was your summer?" "Oh it was great Moony, thanks for asking!"

"Hey Padfoot, how was your summer?" asked Remus, laughing.

"It was great! We played Quidditch and, oh this is the best bit, Prongsie here apologised to Evans! And she hasn't replied so he has been going crazy, which is absolutely HILARIOUS!" Sirius was going on and on about his summer at James' house as they walked to their compartment.

They found it quite easily but when they opened the door there was already someone sitting there. Sirius got all prepared to yell at the person when they looked up. It was Peter Pettigrew, the last member of the Marauders.

"Hey Wormtail! I was just telling dear Moony here about my summer. It was fun!" Sirius sat down opposite the small boy. James sat next Sirius and Remus sat next to Peter.

"OH I just remembered!" James cried "I'm meant to be in the Prefects Compartment meeting the Prefects!"

"You're Head Boy?" asked Remus incredulously.

But James was already up and out of the door, running down the corridor. He got to the compartment just in time and out of breath to find a red-headed girl already sitting on the bench. It was Lily Evans.

To his surprise, as soon as she saw him, she stood up and hugged him.

"I forgive you" she whispered in his ear.

James almost fainted with glee. He was smiling ear to ear. He was still grinning by the time the meeting with the prefects was over. Lily had been forced to do all the talking.

At the end of the meeting Lily came up to James (who was still grinning).

"I am sorry I never replied to your letter. I hope you didn't make too bigger hole in the floor. I want to know if we can be friends. I mean, like you said in your letter, this year will be very hard if we can't get along. So what do you say, friends?" Lily actually looked quite nervous, but James wasn't sure if that was just his perspective from so high above her.

"Sure. I would love to be friends! How would you and your friends like to come and sit with my friends?"

"Yes that would be nice. I will meet you there in 5 minutes, ok?" Lily walked off to tell her friends.

James ran back to tell his friends that he had manage to become friends with Lily and get her to come and sit with him. He was so excited! This was the best start to the year that he could have imagined.

"Guys, guess what! I and Lily are friends! And she's coming to sit with us! Move up, or their will be no room! Padfoot get rid of the food wrappers or she will think we are slobs!" James was evidently panicking. Sirius wasn't really helping because he found the whole situation quite funny.

Remus got up, waved his wand and the whole compartment was sparkling. He then sat back down again next to Peter who had moved up next to the window to make room for the girls. Sirius had stopped laughing and was now rubbing James back. James was hyperventilating. Peter gave James a paper bag and James was breathing steadily as Lily, Alice and Myer walked in.

James stuffed the paper bag down the edge of the seat just as Lily sat down next to him. Alice sat next to Remus and Myer sat on the floor, leaning against Sirius' legs. Myer and Sirius were old friends and they had been trying for years to get Lily and James to be friends.

They all sat there awkwardly until Peter excused himself to go to the bathroom. Apparently he got nervous when he was in small spaces with girls.

That made Sirius laugh, which made Myer laugh, which made Alice laugh, who being Alice, just made everyone else laugh. They stopped when Peter came back in and asked what they were laughing at. Everyone started laughing again, and Peter turned around and went back to the bathroom.

"So Lily, how was your summer?" James asked.

"Well, Tuney hates me still. But this summer I kind of snapped and yelled at her for being so mean to me when I did nothing wrong. She's getting married this Christmas though so I won't have to see her much. I didn't go away so it was pretty un-eventful after that. What about you?"

"Um…it was kind of average. Sirius came to stay with me so that made it interesting. We played a lot of Quidditch. My parents bought us a puppy. I think it was mainly for Sirius though. They seem to like him better sometimes. I swear I overheard them saying he was like the son they never had!"Everyone laughed at this and one by one they began to talk about their summers.

"WE WILL BE REACHING HOGWARTS IN TEN MINUTES. PLEASE PREPARE YOUR LUGGAGE. WE DO NOT WANT ANYONE LEFT ON THE TRAIN. THANK YOU"

Everyone stopped talking as the message was said. The girls stood up to go and put their robes on.

"We will see in one of the carriages then." Lily said as they left.

"Bye!" all the boys called.

James was ecstatic that he and Lily were now friends. He found it so much easier to talk to her now without her yelling at everything he said. He couldn't wait for the rest of the year. It was gonna be the best year of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot I'm afraid. **

When Lily and her friends got back to the dormitory after the feast she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"You like James! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Since when have you and he been friends?"

"Why are you and he getting along?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you and he are in love?"

"SHUT UP! ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Lily yelled to quieten her friends. "Ok now, I didn't tell you we were friends because I didn't know until the Prefects Meeting. We are getting along fine because he apologised to me for everything. AND WE ARE NOT IN LOVE! And if you say that one more time, Alice, I will tell Frank that you hated him in 1st & 2nd year because he played a joke on Sirius." Lily said that last sentence in an evilly calm voice that always freaked Alice and Myer out.

XxX

James was lying dreamily on his bed, imagining scenarios where he and Lily were married with kids. He was just chasing his imaginary sun around his imaginary large garden when Sirius, once again, banged open the door. James jumped up with his wand pointed at Sirius. When he realised it was Sirius he put his wand down and lay back down.

"You realise that this is my last night in this dormitory." James said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why? Are you moving? Oh my god! You're leaving me? Why would you do that? Am I too immature? I can change James! I can change! Just give me one last chance!" And with that Sirius fell to the ground.

"No, Drama Queen. Dumbledore said that the heads dorm isn't ready yet so we have to spend one more night in our old dorms and in the morning we will move into the heads dorm." James said. "But can you still change? I am sure Frank, Moony and Wormtail would really appreciate it if you changed some of your sleep-walking habits."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James and went into the bathroom. James pulled his hangings around his bed and fell asleep, dreaming about his future with Lily.

XxX

The next day Lily and James walked together to Dumbledore's office so he could show them to their new dorms. They were talking excitedly about all they had heard about the heads dorms. When they reached his office, they called out the password and walked up the moving spiral stairs.

"I hope you will enjoy these dorms. The house elves have worked very hard to make these to your liking. If you will follow me" Dumbledore walked out of the door and along the corridor. He led them past the library, towards the stairs. He went up the stairs to the 7th floor corridor. He then turned a corner and walked up to a painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"You may choose your password. Make sure it's something that you can both remember but no one else can guess. Please enjoy your dorms." And with one last twinkling smile he left them to choose their password.

"So what should it be?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. Maybe something Quidditch related. Or it could be the name of a – what do the muggles call it? Those things that are on a screen that move?" James looked at Lily with a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh you mean a movie. Um well no one will guess a movie name. That's good idea! My favourite movie is the Lorax. We could have that I suppose."

"Ok then." James turned to the painting of Godric Gryffindor. "We would like the password to be 'Lorax' please"

"Of course. Enter" Godric said as he swung open.

James and Lily stepped through the hole and both gaped at the sheer beauty of their joint common room. It was Gryffindor colours of course. The chairs by the fire were red and there was a house banner over the mantel piece. There were red and gold Persian rugs on the floor. Over in the corner there were desks to do work, and all along one wall were bookshelves. One was marked Lily's and the other was marked James'.

There were stairs leading up to the dormitories and their shared bathroom. Lily and James walked up the stairs and on either side was a door. One said Lily Evans and the other said James Potter.

Lily stepped into her room and gasped. It was pink-purple and utterly beautiful. It suited her personality perfectly. She had a small Juliet-balcony and large double doors leading out to them. Her walk in wardrobe had ornate white doors. Her four poster bed had soft red covers which surprisingly went with the room perfectly. She walked out of her door and went to see James' room.

James' room was red and gold. His bed and curtains were both red with gold rimming. His wardrobe doors were gold. He had a balcony as well with red floaty curtains on the doors.

"Keeping with house colours, I see!" Lily laughed. James looked up and smiled his famous lop-sided smile.

"I am Quidditch captain. If I had Hufflepuff colours they would kill me!"

"My room is beautiful. Would you like to come see?" Lily asked.

"Um, actually I am kind of hungry and I think we might have missed breakfast. Would care to join me on a visit to the kitchens?" He held out his arm to Lily.

"Let's go then!" Lily said and she took James' arm. They walked out the door and down to the kitchens arm in arm. James managed to make Lily laugh on the way to the kitchens and he felt very happy with himself.

They reached the door to the kitchens, and James tickled the pear. It turned into a door knob and they opened the door. At once house elves flocked to them offering pancakes, French toast and waffles. Lily chose some waffles and went to sit down. James joined soon after with a plate of everything and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I need a good meal! Today is the first day of class and I can't work on an empty stomach!" James defended when Lily looked at him.

"I wasn't saying anything!" She laughed with her hands held up.

Once they had finished eating they went to McGonagall's office to collect their timetables.

They then went their separate ways off to class, both very happy from the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter!**

As Lily walked down the corridor towards her Ancient Runes class she started to wonder about her feelings for James. She liked him as a friend, didn't she? She had so many feelings bottled up inside, like hate, despise, love, and like. She was so confused.

XxX

James was jumping for joy! He was literally jumping down the corridors and out the door. As he walked down to his Care of Magical Creatures class, he almost tripped over a couple of rocks when he jumped.

When he reached his class Sirius and Remus both looked at him with confused looks.

"Lily laughed at something I said and she willingly came with me to the kitchens for breakfast AND I think she is starting to like me!" James took a big breath and grinned at his friends.

"Good for you mate! So, did you ask her out?" Sirius asked.

"Of course he didn't! He would have floated here on a cloud otherwise!" Remus said, looking at Sirius as if it was obvious. They all then turned to look at Professor Kettleburn as he told them what they would be doing today.

"Okay, we will be learning about Gryphons today. Can anybody tell me what a Gryphon is?" Professor Kettleburn said as he walked around the group of 7th years.

Remus immediately raised his hand. "A Gryphon is a mix between an eagle and a Lion. They live in Europe but particularly Greece."

"Very good, Lupin. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Kettleburn stopped walking and stood at the front of the class. "Now Gryphons are very hard to get so I have only been able to breed one. His name is Aslan, all you Muggle-borns will recognise that name, and he is very tame." He then whistled very loudly and looked towards the Forbidden Forest.

Almost immediately a big golden animal came out of the forest. He had feathers all over his body and great majestic wings that fitted to his body perfectly. He had a great big beak on his face and the only real references to a lion were his size, body shape, and paws. He also had a great big blonde mane surrounding his face.

Kettleburn whistled again and the Gryphon walked over to him and lay down.

"This is Aslan. As you can see, he has evolved so that his wings fit to his body. He has the ability to fly which of course shouldn't be possible, given the weight of an average lion. But of course he is a magical creature, and we are wizards so anything is possible!" He looked around, obviously expecting people to laugh at his feeble joke. When it came obvious that no one found it funny he continued. "Due to the fact that they were created by Greek smugglers, to use to guard their gold, they need the Greek weather to be comfortable. Of course, the weather here at Hogwarts is not the same, so we have a special area in the forest that is magically heated for him and only him. If another animal was to go in there, who knows what could happen."

He went over to Aslan and petted him on the head.

"Who would like to have a go riding him?" Nobody stepped forward. In fact everybody stepped back and before James had a chance to follow, "Ah Potter, I see you would like a go. Very good, very good. Now, Gryphons are like Hippogriffs. They are very proud creatures, they need to trust you. So go up to him, and bow. Keep eye contact. That's it!"

James stepped forward and bowed down, looking deep into Aslans' eyes. He almost jumped for joy a second time that evening when Aslan bowed back. But this time he held back. He stood and went to pet the Gryphon. He put his foot over Aslans back and hitched himself up.

"Great, now don't pull out any of his feathers. He won't like that." Kettleburn then proceeded to tap Aslan on the thigh. Aslan ran forward and took off into the sky.

It was the most uncomfortable feeling ever. James definitely preferred a broom. When Aslan flew over the lake James considered jumping off but then he would have the Giant Squid to deal with. But his whole ride brightened up when he flew past the window of the Ancient Runes classroom and saw Lily looking out of the window with a bored expression on her face. It quickly changed to surprise when she saw James flying past the window. James laughed at her but that became a yell as Aslan dived towards the ground. He landed swiftly and smoothly in front of the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Well done Potter!" Kettleburn said, helping James down from the back of the Gryphon.

When James got back to Sirius and Remus he immediately said "That was to worst thing I have ever had to do!"

Sirius let out of bark of laughter, earning a look from the professor.

XxX

Lily was bored out of her mind in her class. This is surprising for her, the only girl who can stay awake during History of Magic class, was bored in class. She was looking out the window, daydreaming about what she could of been doing right now. She was just daydreaming about eating a GIANT fluffy marshmallow when something flew up to the window. At first she thought it was a late owl that had got lost, but at a more focused look she saw it was way too big to an owl. It also had a passenger. She almost jumped out of her seat when she realised that it was James, riding on a weird, winged lion thing. He was laughing at what she could only assume must be a very surprised expression on her face. But then it was her turn to laugh as he began to yell out loud as the animal dived down to the ground. She made a mental promise to laugh at him about it later.

"Are you okay Miss Evans?" asked her professor, staring at her worriedly.

Lily realised she had laughed out loud. And not very quietly.

"Oh no Professor, I'm fine! I just thought of something, that's all." Lily made a mental note to contain her laughter in class next time. Wait what was she saying? Next time? "I guess I am going to have to get used to James Potter making me laugh" she thought.

XxX

As she walked down to lunch after class, Lily saw Snape and Lucius Malfoy talking in a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

James walked down to lunch alone, which was new for him. He always had somebody to talk to and hated being seen alone. But Sirius had homework to catch up on before Potions next period and Remus was staying with him to make sure he did it. And James had no idea where Peter was. He would have to talk to Peter later. He kept disappearing.

But his day was immediately brightened when he saw Lily sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. Not because she was alone, that bit was obviously making her sad, but that meant he could talk to her alone without Alice or Myer there to distract he from his obvious awesomeness and charm.

Lily looked up from her salad as James plopped his stuff next to her and sat down.

"I say your little adventure today James. Your face was so funny. It actually made my class stop being boring." Lily said to him with a smile.

James feigned surprise. "Lily Evans, bored in class? Whatever will happen next?"

"I am thinking of quitting Ancient Runes, actually. It has nothing to do with becoming an Healer and I don't really see the point." She said looking back down at her salad and taking a huge bite.

"Woah slow down there Lily. Although it will do LOADS for my image, I would rather not be rescuing you form choking on lettuce! And to be perfectly honest, I don't understand why you take that class anyway." Lily punched him on the arm but smiled at him. "Yes! I just made Lily Evans smile. I am on a winning streak!" He thought to himself.

"So are you going to eat anything or are you just going to watch me eat?" Lily asked after an awkward silence where James just stared at her.

"What? Oh right yeah!" James said coming out if his daydream about how beautiful she looks eating salad. If its even possible to look beautiful while eating.

He took the biggest pile of sandwiches and began to eat. When Lily looked at him weirdly, he said "What, I'm a growing man. And this is for Sirius and Remus aswell"

"Yeah where are you posse? I thought they followed you everywhere." Lily had just noticed that James, like her, had been completely alone.

"Sirius is rushing to finish his potions homework and Remus is making sure he actually does it. And I have absolutely no idea where Peter is."

"Yeah, he disappears a lot, doesn't he? I wonder where he goes…" Lily sat there and thought for a minute and James just went back to how beautiful Lily was.

The bell rang and together they got up and made their way to their Advanced Potions class.

XxX

Later that night, a small rat ran away out of the castle and into the forbidden forest. The rat then became a short, chubby boy when it reached a small clearing close to the centre of the forest.

"You're late Wormtail." A silky, snake like voice hissed.

"S-sorry master. I could not get out of the common room. James kept me talking." The boy stuttered going into a low bow.

"Anyhow we must start." Voldermort said. He turned to a man, who was laying, covered in sweat and tears, on the ground. "You have caused me great problems and now you will be punished. No one can ever defeat me, and did you really think you could?"

The man just lay there, silently sobbing as Voldermort and his other followers circle in around him.

"You tried and you fought valiantly but now I must make you pay for what you have done."

Birds rose from their nests in the trees as a shrill scream split the cold night air.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey fellow fanficion readers! This is a long chapter because I had things I wanted to happen but then I thought of more and more to write and couldn't stop! And I think I will aim for 2000 words at least. Now on with the show! **

Lily walked up to her common room alone that night. She couldn't stop thinking about James. She was so distracted that she walked right into someone. Snape.

"Hey watch it mud- Lily!" Snape muttered his expression softening as he saw who it was.

"What was that?" Lily asked a glaring at Snape.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered, backing away until he hit a wall. Nowhere left to run.

"That's what I thought" she said "Expelliarmus!" Out of the corner of her eye she had could see Mulciber coming around the corner, wand raised. His wand flew out of his hand and into Lily's.

"What do you think you're doing mudblood? Taking a wand from me? You shouldn't even be here. You don't deserve it, a mudblood like you." He spat at her.

"What are you going to do, spit me to death? Oooh help me, I'm soooo scared!" Lily taunted. "In case you've forgotten, I have your wand."

Mulciber had no answer to that. Instead he looked at Snape who still had a wand. Snape looked reluctant and as if he was pained to be doing what Mulciber was signalling to do.

"S-SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape yelled. Lily felt immense pain and fell to the floor as deep cuts appeared all over her body. Mulciber laughed and walked away saying "Mess with me again mudblood and you'll get worse than that."

"I'm sorry Lily. I am so so sorry." Snape whispered before running to join Mulciber.

XxX

James was pacing up and down in the heads common room staring at the Marauders Map. Where was Lily? He couldn't find her in the girls dormitories or anywhere near the common room. Suddenly he spotted her on the 4th floor. She was on her own but her dot wasn't moving. What was she doing? He also spotted two other dots walking away from Lily. Snape and Mulciber! "Oh No!" He cried running up to his room to grab his cloak.

He ran out of the portrait hole and put the cloak on. As he ran away Godric Gryffindor smiled at the boys' rush to the aid of his damsel in distress.

He ran down flights of stairs, impatiently waiting on the last steps whenever the stairs moved. When he finally reached Lily she was lying still on the floor, white as a sheet, blood everywhere. She looked dead, though it had only been a few minutes since she was hit with the curse. He tore of the Invisibilty cloak and stroked her forehead.

"Lily, oh Lily, what have they done to you?" Tears falling from his face, he picked Lily up in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing, which was luckily only on the next floor up.

He burst through the huge doors yelling for Madame Pomfrey. She came rushing out and nearly fainted when she saw James standing there with Lily in his arms, both covered in blood.

"Oh my goodness! Bring her over here, quick boy!" Madame Pomfrey said rushing over to the closest bed. She then proceeded to do a series of complicated spells on Lily to close up the wounds. James watched as the cuts began to slowly close and the blood stopped coming. "Now tell me what happened! Why was she like this? Who did this? Potter, if this was another one of your pranks!" She asked both franticly and warningly. James just shook his head and muttered something about Snape.

"Snape?" Madame Pomfrey looked confused. "Where would Severus Snape have gotten a spell like this from? I don't even know if what I have done will be enough! What curse could he have used? I am going to get Dumbledore. If she wakes up, give her some of this" She said pointing to a bottle full of potion. As she walked away, James went over and took Lily's hand.

With his other hand he took out his mirror and said "Sirius!" Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. He seemed to be laughing about something.

"What is it mate? Oh my Godric, your white as a sheet, whats happened?" Sirius said looking at James' face.

"I-its Lily. She's hurt! S-Snape used something on h-her. S-she could be d-dead! I am in the hospital wing. Get h-here quickly!" James said through his tears.

"Okay, I'll get the others aswell! Stay calm, we're coming!" Sirius disappeared from the mirror.

James sat down and stared stroking Lily's forehead again. She stirred as he touched her face.

"L-Lily? Are you awake? Oh thank Merlin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again!" James was looking at her with a look of deep concern. "I love you." He whispered to himself. But apparently Lily heard because she opened her mouth to say something.

"Jam-James I lo-"She rasped. She was about to say something, and James had a feeling it was important, but at that moment, the big double doors banged open and Sirius ran in followed by Myer, Alice, Remus and Peter.

"LILY! Oh my god! Are you okay? Who was it? We will _kill_ them. Literally!" Sirius rushed to Lily's side and everyone crowded around her bed. Alice and James appeared to have been crying. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that James was holding her hand. Her hand felt warm and comfy. It felt right to have her hand in his.

"I'm fine, just a little sore that's all. Pomfrey does a good job. I will have to thank her. Where is she anyway?" Lily looked around for the matron.

"Oh that reminds me! She told me to give this to you if you wake up! I don't know what it does, she just said to give it to you." James said, grabbing the bottle on Lily's bedside table. He read the instructions on the side of the bottle. "Okay, I have to give you two spoonfuls of this and it will take the pain away. Open wide! Here comes the train! Chugga ch-OW!" He had been making train noises to lighten the mood but suddenly Myer felt the need to stamp on his foot. "Dammit woman, you have a hard foot! Oh sorry Lily!" It seemed that when Myer had stomped on his foot, he had thrown the spoon and the potion had promptly landed all over Lily. She was sitting there with a fake glare on her face but obviously trying not to laugh.

"S'okay. Now can I have the potion please? My cuts are starting to really hurt." Lily said as Remus cleaned away the potion. "And thank you Remus, luckily you thought to get rid of the potion. Actually I think I trust Remus more to give me the potion, if you don't mind."

"Aww didn't you like the train noises?" James said in mock hurt.

"Loved them. Until the potion ended up on me."

Remus took the spoon and gave Lily the potion without all the kafuffle of last time. Just as Lily took her last mouthful, Madame Pomfrey came back in with a very grave looking Dumbledore. He came over to Lily's bedside and joined the little circle that was surrounding her bed.

"Miss Evans, how are you? If you are well enough, I would like to know what happened. Who-ever did this must be punished." Dumbledore asked.

"I think I was walking in the corridor and I bumped into Snape. We were talking, and then Mulciber came. I dis-armed him when he brought out his wand. Then I remember the pain and that's it. I don't remember anything until waking up just now."James, Sirius and Remus were standing there silently seething as they all exchanged looks that clearly said "I am going to kill Snape". They were all turning towards the door when Dumbledore spoke again.

"I would like for you all to remain here. I DO NOT want any more people in the hospital wing today."

They all turned back to Lily and James took Lily's hand again.

"I would like Mr Lupin and Mr Black to come with me. The rest of you can go back to the dormitories. NO revenge. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded and stood up. "Mr Potter, you may remain here but I expect you to be in classes tomorrow. Goodbye." He left with a little wave, Sirius and Remus trailing behind him looking confused.

James looked down at Lily who smiled. "I need to tell you something. I was going to say it before but I didn't want to say it in front of everybody else. I love you too." She smiled at him again. He just stared at her. "Please say something, you're killing me here!"

He didn't answer, just softly met his lips with hers. It was the best sensation he had ever experienced. It just felt so right to kiss her.

Lily was surprised at the kiss at first but then she relaxed into it. She knew then that what she had said was true. She truly did love James. The arrogant bullying toe-rag James. And it just felt so perfect. Except for the fact she was lying in a hospital bed having just been attacked by someone she used to call her best friend.

James pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "So Lily, quick question for you. Will you Lily Evans, be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" Lily laughed kissing James again. Once again the doors banged open revealing Sirius.

"Whoa, score 100 for Prongs!" Sirius wolf-whistled as Lily and James pulled apart. "Alrighty lovebirds, Dumbledore has requested that Jamsie-boy goes to bed and leaves Lily-kins to rest."

"Bye James" With one last peck on the lips, James got up and left the hospital wing waving at Lily as he went.

XxX

Snape walked away from Dumbledore's office very ashamed of himself. He had acted on the spur of the moment when he attacked Lily. Mulciber was there and he wanted to be impressive and show off that he had clever spells that the Dark Lord would like. Though it was definitely a mistake to use it on Lily. He would use different spells next time. Softer spells.

He walked down making it look like he was on his way to the Slytherin common room. When he reached the Entrance Hall, instead of going left down the stairs, he went straight out of the great big double doors. He wished he had the ability to become invisible. It would make everything so much easier. Although it was the middle of the night he was still worried. He walked down and into the forbidden forest. When he reached the clearing he noticed that the Dark Lord was not there this time.

"Where is the Dark Lord tonight?" He asked.

"The Dark Lord does not have to tell us where he goes. He is a free spirit and nobody controls the Dark Lord. You should not inquire to his whereabouts. You do not have any right. You don't even have the mark yet." Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the head of the circle. "But that is about to change. The Dark Lord has taken a liking to you. He cannot and will not be here today. He has requested we burn the dark mark on your skin. Do you understand the privilege of receiving this mark of acceptance?"

"I-I understand." Snape was very worried. What did he mean 'burn'? "Will it h-hurt?"

A loud and long cackle came from beside Malfoy. "Are you sure the Dark Lord meant this idiot? I mean we can't have a death eater who is scared of pain!" It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Snape remembered her. She had finished Hogwarts last year. He had found her annoying and stupid.

"Of course it will hurt! But you are not afraid. No death eater id afraid. Come here Severus." Lucius gestured towards the centre of the circle. There was a branding iron resting on the fire.

Lucius grabbed Snape's arm sharply and pulled him forward. He picked up the iron on the very end to be sure not to burn himself. Snape shakily pulled up the sleeve of his left forearm and watched as Malfoy brought the iron closer to his arm. He looked away, biting his lip, preparing himself for the pain. But nothing could prepare him for the immense heat that suddenly touched his arm. As the iron was pushed further into his flesh. He felt pain like he had never felt before. Snape felt like he was being attacked with crucio over and over. But just as soon as the pain had started, it had stopped.

He immediately looked down at his arm and nearly vomited. It was red and burned as burnt flesh would be. A skull was burned into his arm. A snake was coming out of his mouth and the snake was moving. It was writhing around on his arm as if the snake was in pain. He knew immediately he had to keep this hidden.

"Whenever you feel this burn you must come to him. If you don't come, you will be killed."

That night, Severus Snape slept horribly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! I did, but I would say that because I wrote it. Just one last thing, you guys should read the stories by Sheldon Potter. Thanks guys!**

Lily was discharged from the hospital wing a week later. None of her friends were there to meet her, but she couldn't really expect them to be there since no-one knew when she was going to be discharged. Even so, she was alone, which Dumbledore had advised for her to avoid. As she was walking around the corner, she heard voices coming from behind a tapestry. Snape and Mulciber.

"How does it feel? Mine hurt for a while afterwards. Don't you just feel stronger? It's amazing!" Mulciber was saying. What was he talking about? What felt amazing? Lily crept closer to hear better.

"I don't know. It hurts a little. But it was a week ago. Why should it still hurt? But yeah it just makes me feel...I don't know...great! Being part of all this is more than I could have ever imagined possible." Snape seemed excited and worried about something.

"Well now that you are a part of this, HE has sent us a mission. There is another meeting tonight to find out what it is. Be there at 11pm ok?" The tapestry moved and Lily jumped away. She quickly ran back around the corner and up a couple of stairs. She slowed to a walk and made her way along the corridor to the heads common room. When she got inside, she immediately sat down in an armchair. She jumped up again straight away.

"James!" James had been sleeping in the armchair but had woken up when Lily had sat on him.

"Well hello Lily! You're out then?"

"No I escaped and now I am on the run! What do you think?" Lily rolled her eyes at James.

James pulled her back down onto his lap and kissed her. And once again the portrait hole banged open to reveal,

"Sirius! Seriously now? I can never catch a break!" James whined. Lily laughed and stood up.

"What did you want this time Sirius? And I would answer quickly or James will probably murder you!" Lily was watching warily as James stood up with his hand in his wand pocket.

"Well, since you're out, and it's nearly Christmas, and it's snowing, how about...A SNOWBALL FIGHT! But not just any snowball fight. A Marauder snowball fight! So magic snowballs, magic snow and magic snow forts! Come on people!" Sirius was jumping up and down in excitement. 'Come on, we don't have all day!"

"Fine, one round! And then, can me and Lily finally have some time to ourselves, please?" James grabbed his and Lily's coats and started walking towards the portrait hole.

They all ran outside to meet the others who were already outside building snow forts.

"Lily! You're out! We missed you so much!" Myer and Alice were hugging her and both screaming at the same time.

"You came and visited me yesterday! I mean I know I have an effect on people but really!" Lily said.

"Alright guys. Girls vs. Boys? Since Peters not here, it should be even."James walked over to join Remus and Sirius behind the furthest fort. "Where is Wormy anyways?"

"Nobody's seen him since yesterday." Remus said.

"Ok let's start! 1...2...3...SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Alice yelled. Immediately snowballs were flying everywhere. Lily sent a snowball at Sirius. The snowball followed him, smashing into him, rebuilding itself and smashing into him again. While Sirius was being attacked by a snowball, James and Remus were trying to rebuild their fort which had been knocked down by one of Myers giant snowballs. They were failing horribly. Every time they repaired with magic, it was knocked down again by another snowball.

Alice was aiming snowball after snowball at each of them. The boys were so busy trying to stop the never ending snowballs, that they hadn't had a chance to actually throw any themselves. Remus suddenly remembered that they could use magic to send the snowballs. He nudged James and pointed at his wand. James nodded and lifted his wand.

"Protego!" They both yelled. One massive shield appeared in front of them. The snowballs started bouncing off of the shield and flying back to the girls. Now the girls were trying to get rid of their own snowballs. They were getting wet and soaked and they were starting to lose. They had to think of a battle plan. They looked at each other. James saw the look and he didn't like it.

XxX

"I declare a re-match!" Sirius was shouting as they all sat down in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"You're just a sore loser! You can't handle the fact that a girl beat you at a marauder snowball fight!" Myer retorted.

"Whatever! I still think you cheat..." He trailed off. He had suddenly seen a cute Gryffindor walking across the common room. He stood up and went to 'talk' with her. Myer saw where he was looking and narrowed her eyes. Lily saw her and gave her a look that clearly said "dormitory, now".

Myer nodded and stood up. Alice looked confused but stood up as well when she saw the look on Lily's face.

XxX

"What's up with you and Sirius?" Lily asked as soon as they got up to the girls dormitory.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"Myer said. Lily gave her a knowing look. "Oh alright! I might have a massive crush on him, ok?" She picked at the hem on her skirt. "But nothing can ever happen because he thinks of us as just friends and will end up doing to me what he does to all the other girls he is in a 'relationship' with! I don't want that!" She burst into tears.

"Oh Myer!" Lily said, coming over to give her a hug.

"Don't cry! Come on, brave face on! We just have to make him see you in a light. Tomorrow is Sunday and a Hogsmeade trip. We are all going to the Three Broomsticks for drinks. I have a date with Frank and Lily will probably go off with James. Remus has a date with that girl Annie in 6th year. Peter won't be there. How about we just...disappear and leave you with Sirius?" Alice suggested, also giving Myer a hug.

"Frank? You mean Frank Longbottom? The guy you have had a crush on for 3 years?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. He just came up to me after Herbology and asked if I wanted to go out with him. And of course I said yes." Alice said very excited.

"Well come on girls! I have to get you to all pretty for your boys!" Lily said. "Tomorrow morning, 9am sharp! We are meeting the guys in the Three Broomsticks at 11am."

"But what about you? You need to look great for James! We can't have all the attention!" Myer said. She had brightened up slightly at the idea of being alone with Sirius.

"Oh don't worry about me!" Lily said, giving Myer one last hug before walking to the door. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Myer and Alice said in unison.

Lily walked down the dormitory stairs to find Sirius sitting on a couch next to James with his head in his hands. She hid behind the sofa to find out what they were saying. She was doing a lot of that today.

"I don't think she likes me back though! I really like her Prongs. But to her, we're JUST friends. How do I change that? HOW?" Sirius was saying.

"Well, go upstairs and ask her to Hogsmeade! Simple as that!" James said.

"Yeah? Do you think that will work? What if she gets creeped out because we are friends? What if that makes her hate me?"

"Padfoot, you ask WAY too many questions! Just take a risk and if she says no, get over it!" James said, clapping Sirius on the back. Lily stood up, surprising James and Sirius.

"Ok Sirius, Myer wants you to ask her, and too be perfectly honest, that makes Alice's plan sooo much simpler!" Lily said, exasperatedly.

"What was-"

"Does it really matter? Just go ask her!" Lily said pointing to the stairs. "Oh wait! You can't go up there!"

"Why not?"

"The stairs become a slide if boys try to get up the stairs! I will go and get her for you." Lily turned around and went back up to get Myer. Two minutes later, she came back down again dragging a very confused Myer with her. She stopped in front of James and Sirius.

"Ok James, come on lets go to bed. I am knackered from the snowball fight." She grabbed James hand and pulled him out of the Portrait hole leaving Myer and Sirius in an awkward silence.

Sirius spoke first.

"So, Hogsmeade tomorrow. Going with anybody?"

"No. Nobody asked me." Myer said sadly.

"Wouldyouliketogowithme?" Sirius said in one breath.

"Pardon?" Myer asked looking at Sirius confused.

Sirius took a deep breath and started again. "Would you like to go with me? On a date?"

Myer looked taken aback. "Umm...err... okay then!"

"Really?" Sirius had not been expecting her to say yes.

"Yeah sure, why not." Sirius bid her goodnight and went upstairs to bed grinning to himself.

Myer ran upstairs and excitedly told Alice about Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter is going to be mainly about Myer and Sirius and only a little bit of Lily and James. **

Myer woke up early on Sunday morning. She still had 2 hours till Lily was coming to 'pretty them up' as Lily like to call it. Myer decided to choose an outfit and then Lily and Alice could say what they thought when they woke up. It was still snowing so she needed something warm. She chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, an off the shoulder loose fitting top, a beanie (hopefully Lily would allow her to have her hair down!) and some black pixie boots. She couldn't find her jumper so she was banging around in her trunk. Her noise woke Alice who sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"What happening?" She asked, grabbing her wand and pointing it at Myer.

"It's me! Put the wand down!" Myer said raising her hands in surrender.

"Oh sorry! I thought it was a murderer. What are you doing anyway? Its 7 in the morning!" Alice got out of bed and came over to sit next to Myer.

"I am trying to find my favourite jumper but it's not in here! Have you seen it? You know the purple one?"

"Oh, I saw it under your bed last night." Alice said pointing to Myers bed. Myer crawled over to her bed and pulled out her jumper. She cleaned of all the dust with a simple spell and laid it next to the rest of her outfit.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Myer asked, calling Alice over to take a look.

"I like it but you need to ask Lily. She's better at this stuff. Now, help me choose an outfit for Frank."

Myer looked at the clock. It was only 7.30. There was still loads of time until Lily would come and help them. She walked over to Alice's trunk and helped her choose her outfit. Once they were done, Alice suggested they go down to the common room to wait for Lily.

They went and sat down in two armchairs in front of the fire. They then just sat and talked for two hours. Alice and Myer both looked up as Lily walked through the portrait hole.

"Good morning! Let's go!" She said walking over to them.

"I and Alice have both picked out outfits that we like but you are welcome to change them. And I have a request." Myer said standing up.

"As long as it doesn't involve wearing joggers and a skirt, I'm good." Lily pushed open the door of the dormitory and stepped in.

"No, eww! I want to have my hair out so I can wear my beanie." Myer said with a shudder.

"Oh, yeah, that's ok. I was thinking to straighten your hair, and curl Alice's. What do you think?" Lily asked looking at the outfits. "Yeah these are good. I like them."

Myer and Alice nodded and sat down on Myers bed. Lily pulled out her wand and said a couple of spells. Myer felt a warm sensation on her hair and when she reached up to touch it, it was straight. She ran over to the mirror and examined her hair. While she was looking at her hair, Lily started on Alice's hair which curled into sweet ringlets.

By this time it was 10am and Lily was starting on their makeup. She was going for subtle and natural. It took just under half an hour to do both of them. While they were getting dressed, Lily did her own hair and makeup.

They walked down to common room at 10.45. They met the boys by the Portrait hole and walked down to the entrance hall, where Filch was checking the permission forms.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, James and Sirius ordered drinks while the girls, Remus and Frank found a table.

"So afterwards, me and Frank are going to wonder around Hogsmeade, what are you lot going to do?" Alice asked when the drinks arrived.

"I have something planned for Lily and I to do." James said mysteriously, sitting down next to Lily.

"Aw, you know I hate surprises! Tell me!" Lily whined. James just tapped his nose and shook his head.

"I and Annie are going to visit Honeydukes, and then we will probably just wonder around." Remus said looking at his date, Annie who smiled at him nervously.

"What are we doing Sirius?" Myer asked, looking at Sirius. Sirius, like James, just tapped his nose and shook his head. "Hmmm, I'll get it out of you!" Myer grinned mischievously.

"Sure, sure!" Sirius took a sip of his drink. When he came back up, he had a froth moustache. Myer laughed at his face, he hadn't noticed yet.

"What, what?"

"Nothing!" Myer said looking away innocently. Sirius realised he had froth on his face and wiped it away, mock-glaring at Myer. "Wait, isn't that, Peter?" Myer pointed to a dark corner of the pub. Sure enough, there was Peter sitting with Snape and Mulciber, clearly having an argument.

"What's Pete doing over there with them?" James asked angrily, standing up to go over there. Lily pulled him back down again saying, "Leave him, you can deal with him later. Don't ruin our day by thinking about him. Please?"

"Fine." He said sitting down again. Lily could always make him do what she wanted.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss before finishing her butterbeer and standing up. "Ok let's go, wherever we're going." James stood up as well, and took her hand leading her out of the pub. "Bye guys!"

"We should go too, Myer." Sirius said getting up to go. Myer grabbed her coat, and gestured for him to lead the way. When they got out of the pub Myer asked Sirius again where they were going.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you!" Sirius turned around and took her hand. "Just go with it!" He broke into a run, pulling her with him. He led her past all the shops and towards the Shrieking Shack.

"What-"Myer broke off when she saw a picnic rug on the snow. There were candles lit all around to keep them warm. A picnic basket was sat in the middle with sandwiches, drinks and even something for dessert. "Oh."

Sirius had already sat down on the rug and was getting out the sandwiches. He gestured for her to sit down next to him and offered a sandwich. She sat down and took it. Peanut Butter and Jelly. Her favourite. "You remembered!" She said in surprise.

"Of course I remembered! I have known you since you were 4 and you expect me not to remember?"

"Well no but- just wow. You did all this for me?" Taking a bite of her sandwich, she looked around. It was amazing. She had not expected this from Sirius. She knew he had a romantic side but she was sure he had not done this for other girls.

"It's not that bigger deal." Sirius muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "Chocolate cake?" He offered her a slice of cake.

"Is it chocolate mud cake?" She said taking it.

"Of course."

She grinned and took a huge bite. "Yum!"

Sirius looked over at Myer. She seemed to be enjoying herself. He had gone all out on this date. He had never done anything like this for any other girls that he had taken on a date. Myer was truly special. She had this way of smiling and making everything better. Whenever she smiled her whole face just lit up. Her eyes sparkled and she was the only person who could cheer him up when he was sad. Not even James could make him feel entirely better.

"So what do you want to do now?" Myer asked, breaking his silent thoughts.

"I don't know. I feel as if we haven't talked properly for ages. What's happening with you?"

"Umm... nothing new. You know me. Very boring."

I don't think you're boring. In fact you are the most interesting person I have ever met. Sirius was drifting off into thought again.

"Sirius? Sirius! Wake up!" Myer was shouting at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you what was going on with your life."

"Nothing really. Actually no. I need to ask you something." Sirius looked at her. Was this a good idea? Well I am doing it now! He kept going. "I really like this girl, but I don't know what to do. What would you do?"

What was he doing? Asking me about girls when he's on a date with me? Myer nearly burst into tears. "Well I would talk to her and find out if she likes you back."

"I am talking to her." He said, and with that, he leaned over and kissed her.

XxX

Lily and James had been having fun all day. James had planned a hot air balloon ride. He had wanted to experience a muggle form of flying and he knew Lily had never been in one. He had a picnic on board and they had been having fun just talking and kissing.

Once they had landed, James suggested a walk around Hogsmeade. On their walk, they saw Alice and Frank laughing, coming out of Honeydukes, and Remus and Annie sitting on a bench outside the Three Broomsticks.

The couple ended up walking towards the Shrieking Shack. Lily stopped walking when she heard laughing coming from the clearing beside the shack.

"James, isn't that Sirius and Myers voices?"

"Yeah, I think it is! Let's listen closer!"

"No we can't do that! Their having a private date!" Lily said putting an arm out to stop James from going any closer. But then she heard, "Myer, I need to ask you something else." What did he need to ask her? Lily shared a look with James and they both stepped closer, Lily forgetting what she had previously said.

"Yes?" Myer was saying.

"Will you be my girlfriend? It's ok if you say no!" Sirius seemed a little nervous.

"Yes!" Myer shouted! Then there was silence. Lily assumed they were kissing so she decided to give them some privacy. She pulled James away, who lifted her up and kissed her as well.

XxX

Severus Snape walked away sadly as he watched the happy couple kiss and laugh. They were having too much fun. It should be him lifting up Lily, not Potter. It should be him who makes Lily laugh like that.

He could not watch them any longer.

"She will be mine!" He muttered as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I just got home from watching the movie Battleship, so this chapter may involve the game Battleship! Read on!**

Lily stepped through the portrait hole to the heads common room to find Sirius and James playing a game of Battleship. James was losing terribly. He was better at wizarding chess. Lily discreetly walked past Sirius, looking at where he had ships. She then sat down on James' lap and whispered in his ear all the co-ordinates she could remember.

"C4" James said

"Hit!" Sirius said, confused. That was the first 'hit' James had gotten the whole game. "D7"

"Miss. HA!" James would have jumped up, but Lily was still sitting on his lap. "T14"

"Hit. How? How are you suddenly winning? LILY!" Sirius leapt up and pointed his finger at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"You. You cheat-"

"Are you suggesting my girlfriend is a cheater Padfoot?" James asked.

"No...Not at all" Sirius sat back down again sadly.

There was a knock on the portrait hole. Lily looked up in surprise. No-one ever knocked on the portrait hole.

"Who is it?" Lily called out.

"Myer!"

"Let her in!" Lily told Godric Gryffindor. The portrait hole swung open to reveal a very excited looking Myer. "What's up?"

"I just saw Remus asking Annie to be his girlfriend! And I think she might have said yes! Isn't it sweet?"

"Aww! They are so perfect together! What do you think James?"

James looked up. "Hmm?"

"Remus and Annie. Aren't they just a perfect couple?"

"Oh yeah sure." He turned back to his game. "F7"

"Hit! You-you win..." Sirius stuttered at James.

James immediately jumped up, punching the air. "I won! I won!" He ran over and kissed Lily. "I won!"

"I heard!" Lily laughed. "Well, I'm going to the library. You coming with?" She asked Myer.

Myer nodded. "Might as well." Myer kissed Sirius goodbye and waved to James as they both walked out of the common room. They walked down to the library chatting about random stuff. Myer went through the big double doors first and didn't notice when Lily didn't follow.

Someone had grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the entrance. Lily turned around to see...Snape.

"What do you want Snape?" Lily glared at him.

"Wh-Since when have you called me Snape?"

"What do you want?" Lily repeated annoyed.

"I need to tell you something and you have to listen." Snape said, pulling her into a corner.

"Yes..."

"I – I love you. And nobody can love you more than I do. Not even Potter." Snape said, frowning slightly at James' name.

"What? Love? You can't love me! When you cursed me that was love? You wouldn't know love if it was staring you in the face!" And with that she turned around and stalked off into the library. Snape let her go, watching her walk away. "Potter cannot win." Snape muttered.

XxX

"So, Moony, what's happening with Annie?" James asked Remus, with a smirk. "Does she know about your 'furry little problem' or will that remain a secret?"

"Not yet. But I will tell her if it lasts." Remus said smiling at James.

"Okay." James looked up as Sirius burst into the Gryffindor common room.

"Prongs! You have come for a visit! Guess what my parents sent me!"

"What?"

"My birth certificate. They took their names off it so I am now officially parentless! Oh and I found out what my middle name is."

"What?" James said again.

"Lee."

"So your name is Sirius Lee Black?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!"

James burst out laughing. But he stopped when an owl started tapping at the window. He got up and let the owl in. It was his mothers owl.

"It's from mum! She is inviting Remus and Lily over for Christmas. What do you say Moony?"

Remus thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I will have to ask my parents. They probably won't let me stay but maybe I can come over to hang out a couple of times?"

"Yeah that's ok. Is there a full moon in the holidays?"

"Uh huh. The 23rd." Remus sighed.

"That's too bad Moony. But me and Prongs will come and visit you as well. Maybe we can sneak out and help you through the full moon." Sirius said hopefully.

Remus looked thankful but shook his head. "I lasted the first 9 years before I came here. I think I can last one change without you guys."

James got up to go find Lily and ask her about Christmas. When he found her, she was crying while

Myer hugged her. He rushed over to her and stroked her cheek.

"Lily, baby, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, don't w-worry." Lily sobbed into his shoulder. He looked at Myer who mouthed "Snape" and then shrugged. James tensed up, and looked down at Lily.

"What did Snape do?" James growled.

"Nothing. Well he might have said helovedme! Don't get angry!" Lily said quickly.

"He what?" James stood up.

"No James! I think I let him down quite harshly. He won't be hassling me!"

"Hmmm..."

**A/N Ok just for my friend Amy, the next chapter is gonna be all about Alice and Frank! Oh and there will be a game of truth or dare...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here it is, the Alice and Frank chapter!**

Alice and Frank were taking a quite stroll around the grounds of Hogwarts. They were just talking about random things, occasionally stopping for a quick kiss. Alice was telling Frank about the most romantic thing that she could ever imagine.

"He would leave a single red rose and a box of chocolates on my dresser and then I would find him standing in my doorway with another rose, white this time. And then I would truly know he was THE one."

"That does sound very sweet." Frank agreed.

"Sweet? It's meant to be romantic! I love romance" Alice said. Frank leant down and kissed her.

"And that's what I love about you!"

"What is?"

"I don't know. Do I need to love just one thing about you?"

"Aww...That is so sweet!" Alice flung her arms around Frank and kissed him again.

When they reached Gryffindor Tower, they found the Marauders, Lily and Myer, beginning a game of Truth and Dare. Lily called them over to join. She looked like she had been crying. Alice made a mental note to ask her about it later. They sat down together in the circle.

"Ok Prongs, you start." Sirius said, flinging an arm around Myer.

James looked around and chose Frank. "Ok Frank, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever made a fool of yourself to impress Alice?"

"I played that prank on Sirius when I made his plant explode but I forgot which pot it was, and it blew up in my own face."

"Aww...That was to impress me?" Alice squealed kissing Frank.

Frank looked around. "Myer, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go up to Professor Slughorn and express your utter love for him."

Myer got up, pulling Alice with her. She walked out of the portrait hole and down to the dungeons. She knocked on his door. He opened the door dressed in green silk pyjamas and a thin bathrobe.

"Miss Prince! And to what do I owe this late night pleasure?" Slughorn asked, looking down at Myer.

"Umm..well...I just wanted to say, Iloveyou!" And Myer turned around and ran away, pulling Alice behind her, leaving a very confused Slughorn still standing in the doorway.

They ran all the way back to the common room laughing as they fell together through the portrait hole. Everyone looked up expectantly as they came and sat down. Alice nodded and confirmed that Myer actually did it.

"Ok Myer, who you gonna pick?"

"Lily. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! I don't trust you!"

"Oh thanks! Ok, if you were a guy, which girl, out of everyone in this room, would you date and why?" Myer grinned at her as she watched Lily shuffle and look at James for help. James just smiled at her and pointed around the room.

"Um, Bella Jemson. She has a great personality and she is really cool." Lily looked relieved that it was over. "Ok, my turn. Sirius, Truth or Dare?

"Dare!"

"Ok. I dare you to spend the rest of the game sitting on Peters lap."

"Oh that is too easy Lily-kins!" Sirius said standing up.

"Oh but you didn't hear the rest! I dare you to spend the rest of the game sitting on Peters lap, wearing a dress and makeup." Lily then brought out her wand, and before Sirius could protest he was in a dress with terrible makeup on his face. He sat down grumpily on Peters lap and glared at Lily.

James was so busy laughing at Sirius that he didn't notice when Sirius called on him. "PRONGS!"

"Y-yes?" He said managed to say.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust you especially when you're wearing a dress!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"NO! Oh wait- NO!" James yelled. Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't Lily! I swear!"

"Hmmm...Ok James, who are you going to ask?"

"Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired, I think I-" Alice stood up to go, worried about what James was going to do.

"Not until you answered my question!"

Alice sat back down again sadly. "Truth."

"If you had to spend an eternity with any girl in this room, who would it be?"

"Oh but I can't choose between Lily and Myer! I guess I will have to choose someone else. Ummm...Mary MacDonald. She's so nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. She would be fun to spend an eternity with."

"Hmm..Ok you can go now." James said, happy with her answer.

Alice stood up and went upstairs to the dormitory. She pushed open the door and went over to her dresser. Sitting on top was a box of chocolates and a single red rose. She spun around, and standing in the doorway, was Frank, holding a white rose. She squealed and ran over to Frank.

She kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss that lasted a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Frank leant his forehead against Alice's and they spent a long meaningful time staring into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment and Alice will remember it for the rest of her life.

**A/N I was quite reluctant about doing a chapter about Alice and Frank at first, but I was quite proud of this chapter. I hope your happy now Amy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these for a while. All rights go to JK except for a couple of characters and the plot.**

**A/N Sorry about the last chapter. If you got the email twice, it was because I accidentally posted chapter nine twice and had to change it! Kind of a short chapter today. I am getting worse at long chapters. **

"I never got a chance to ask you! Can you come stay at my house for Christmas?" James put an arm around Lily as they walked out of Transfiguration.

"Yeah. I will have to go home for a little bit though. You know, spending Christmas with the family but I can probably come and stay with you for a while." Lily said. James noticed a tear in her eye, so he pulled her over to a corner.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" James quickly thought back to everything he had said that day in case he had insulted her.

"No. No! It's just; Christmas is a hard time for me. I l-lost my dad in a c-car-crash when I w-was 13, on b-boxing day, so it just b-brings back memories." Tears were streaming down her face now. She shook with silent sadness.

"Oh Lily! I'm so sorry! You should spend Christmas with your family. Don't worry about me!" James said, pulling her into hug.

"NO! No. It's okay! I will come and stay with you. It's fine, I swear!" Lily kissed him to calm him down. "Come on! I'm starving!" She pulled him with her to the Great Hall. She still felt a little down but as she ran down the halls of Hogwarts with James, she blocked out the thoughts of her father and his death. She ran through the great double doors of the Great Hall and sat down next to Alice. James followed her in and sat opposite her, next to Frank.

"Alice?"

"Mmm?" Alice didn't look up as she studied her timetable.

"Why do you look so nervous? Is your timetable going to eat you or something?" Lily poked Alice in the stomach.

"Ouch! What? Oh, no I just can't remember what class we have next."

"Umm. You are looking at your timetable, are you not?" James asked. Charms

"Yes but I think it's wrong! It says I have Smrahc next but, that isn't a class. Am I going crazy? Please say I am still sane! PLEASE!" She shook Lily violently. Lily took Alice's timetable the other way around and gave it back to her.

"Alice, though I still question your sanity," Lily earned a slap on the arm for that comment "you don't need to worry. You have Charms next. You had your timetable upside down."

James laughed and Frank smiled at his girlfriend. Lily looked up when Myer and Sirius sat down next to her. Sirius started to pile everything he could reach onto his plate.

"Padfoot! That was my sandwich! Can't you see the bite mark? Give it back!" James yelled. Sirius sheepishly gave it back muttering about people and how they should eat faster if they didn't want him eating it for them. Lily burst out laughing and James grinned.

"Mr Black!"

Sirius jumped. "I didn't do it! I am innocent I swear!"

"You didn't?" McGonagall asked looking down at Sirius.

"No!"

"Oh. Ok then. Continue eating Hogwarts out of house and home." McGonagall calmly walked away, leaving the group astonished at her calm exception of his answer.

"What didn't you do?" Lily asked him.

"I have no idea! Do you lot know what she was talking about?"

"Nope!" Everyone chorused. Sirius shrugged and went back to eating. Lily looked over at Myer, wondering how she could put up with this 'giant eating machine' named Sirius. Myer seemed perfectly calm and relaxed however and Lily just left it to be one of life's great mysteries.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK and I own absolutely zilch. :( **

**A/N Sorry for the 5 day gap. I know I normally post every night but I was really busy!**

Lily stepped of the Hogwarts express and onto the platform. James got off next to her with all the luggage. They walked together through the barrier and out into the muggle world.

James dragged Lily over to a kind looking woman who appeared to be his mother.

"Jamsie!" She pulled James into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I have missed you so much!"

Sirius and Remus joined them at that point and they were soon pulled into tight hugs as well. "Hello Dorea! How have you been?" Sirius and Remus both asked politely.

"Oh you know. And who's this?" Dorea Potter asked looking over at Lily.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans." Lily said coming forward.

"Very nice to meet you. I see James got you at last! He talks about you all the time!"

"Mum!" James hissed turning bright red. Lily turned red as well and looked at James. He wouldn't meet her eye and became extremely interested in his shoes.

"Well come on then! I don't have a car so we are going to be apparating." Dorea led them all out of the station and into an alleyway. "Ok Lily, we live at number 12 Godrics Hollow. See you there!"

James apparated first, followed by Sirius then Remus. Lily disappeared with a loud crack and found herself facing a massive mansion. There was a sign over the door saying 'Potter House' and she knew she had come to the right place. She looked around and saw James, Sirius and Remus all standing by the gate calling her over.

As she was walking over there was another loud crack and Dorea appeared behind Lily. "Come on, don't just stand there! Let's go in!"

When they went in Lily had to admire the staircase. It was on both sides of the hall and the landing had many different doors leading of it to many other places. The house was really big. Lily knew James had money but not this much money!

"James, why don't you show Lily to her room? Sirius and Remus, we will be having dinner outside so why don't you come help me set up?" Dorea said. Sirius and Remus followed her out of one door which Lily assumed led outside.

James held out his arm to her. "Shall we?" Lily took his arm and he pulled her up the stairs. They walked down the landing, past door after door. James stopped outside a door near the end of the landing.

"This is your room. The house elves will have already brought you luggage up for you. If you need anything, my room is next opposite yours. Sirius is on my right and Remus is on my left. I think that you will have an en suite but just in case you don't, the bathroom is just there." He pointed to each room in turn. Lily nodded and pushed open her door.

"Wow! It looks just like my room at Hogwarts. How?" She looked up at James who shrugged.

"Mine is the same and I assume that Sirius and Remus have the same as their bedroom at home. I will never know how my house works!" James turned to go. "I will leave you to unpack. Dinner will probably be in about ten minutes. Just call out 'Twisty' and Twisty the House elf will appear and show you outside. Bye!"

Lily was left to marvel at how amazing James' house was. As she unpacked, she looked around and saw that everything was the same, down to the very last stitch. When she was done she called out Twisty and sure enough a house elf appeared.

"What can Twisty do for the misses?" It asked bowing.

"Umm. Can you show me how to get outside please?"

The house elf took her hand and led her downstairs. They walked out a side door and into what Lily assumed was the kitchen. They went through a door and stepped outside.

"Thank you Twisty." Lily said and she sat down next to James at the table. Twisty bowed again and disappeared. James smiled at Lily and put an arm round her waist. They sat and talked and Lily felt at home. James' family was very kind and they were all very welcoming.

After dinner they all went into the sitting room and continued their conversations. Around ten 'o'clock Lily kissed James goodnight and went up to bed. She fell asleep that night happy and not thinking about the sad things that had happened 5 years ago on Boxing Day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So lucky people, I am sick so there will be at least 2 chapters today! There will be a little sadness in this chapter so I apologise!**

Lily woke up the next morning to the sound of someone yelling. She grabbed her wand and walked slowly out her bedroom. She reached the stairs and looked down. Sirius was standing at the bottom of staircase yelling.

"PRESENTS! COME ON PEOPLE! WAKE UP!"

"Alright, alright!" Lily shouted back. She ran back into her bedroom and grabbed her dressing gown. When she returned, Sirius had woke everyone else up and they were all in the main sitting room. Lily sat down on the floor next to James who was rubbing his eyes and looking very tired.

"You'd think, that after 6 years of Christmases with Sirius I would be used to being woken up at 5.30 in the morning!" James muttered to Lily.

"It's 5.30?" Lily asked surprised. She hadn't even checked the time when she woke up.

"No, it's 5.31. That's why he was so desperate for us to wake up." James yawned shaking his head. Lily looked over to Sirius who was climbing under the tree finding his presents.

"Ah ha! This is mine!" Sirius brought out a massive box. Lily watched as he literally tore the wrapping apart. He brought out a quidditch set. It had broom cleaning supplies, a new beaters bat, and gloves so the broom doesn't give him blisters on his hands. "Wow! Thanks Dorea, Charles!"

"No problem Sirius." Charles, James' dad, said.

James handed Lily a long thin velvet box. She took it with a confused look on her face.

"Oh my..." Lily gasped. When she opened the box, there was a long silver chain with a diamond flower on the end. The middle of the flower was decorated with emeralds. The flower, Lily realised, was in fact a Lily. "James, I-"

James cut her off. "You can accept it and you will." He took the necklace and put it around her neck. He turned around and kissed her. Lily blushed and handed him his present.

He opened it and found a book. He looked up in surprise. "Open it." Lily urged. James opened the cover and saw a picture of himself and Lily. Above the picture was a title 'Through the years'. He remembered that day. They had been having a picnic under the beach tree by the lake. He had brought out a camera and they had been having fun taking pictures.

He turned page after page and there were a few more pictures from that day. There were also a few from dates in Hogsmeade and a couple from the other day when they were studying in the library.

"I have charmed it so whenever one of the Marauders or I take a picture, it appears in the album." Lily said. "Of course, Remus had to help me with the marauder bit because I had to charm something of the person as well." Lily added.

"I love it! Thank you so much Lils!" James said giving her a peck on the cheek.

Remus handed Sirius more presents from under the tree, and Sirius began ripping them apart as well. "Padfoot! That was my present you just opened!" Remus yelled.

"Woops. Why did you give it to me if it was yours?"

"I handed you presents to give to other people! There was like, two in there for you!" Remus said, taking the present that was meant for him. "Oh thanks Lily! A new book! I love it! See Padfoot, why can't you get me a book and not something I don't need?" Remus shook his head at Sirius who was sitting in a pile of wrapping paper.

"Yes but Moony, that would be getting you something you actually wanted." Sirius said as if it were obvious. Lily laughed and James grinned.

"Right, if you have all finished opening presents, breakfast is ready in the kitchen." Dorea stood up and walked to the door. Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen. On the table was a massive breakfast set with pancakes and waffles and French toast. There was a huge fruit bowl in the middle table with fruit from everywhere. Lily sat down and took some pancakes whereas Sirius piled his plate with everything. James and Remus took more average amounts and they all sat and watched as Sirius wolfed down his breakfast.

'Tap, tap, tap' There was an owl at the window. James took the letter from the owl and read the name on the front.

"Lily, it's for you!" James handed her the letter and she opened it. Slowly her jaw dropped and she let go of her fork which landed on her plate with a crash.

"E-excuse me." Lily got up and ran out of the room. James chased after her. He found her sitting on her bed crying.

"What's wrong?" James sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"R-read it!" Lily thrust the letter into his hands. His eyes scanned the letter.

**Dear Lily**

**Mum is sick. She has pneumonia. She wants you to come home because she is convinced she is going to die. I don't want to think about it but as I write this letter I can almost see her getting worse and worse. **

**I personally don't want you home. Stay away as long as you like, I can look after her just fine. But she wants you to come. Mum says she wants to see you one last time. So come home. **

**Your choice. Freak. **

**Petunia**

"Oh Lily! It will be alright. Go home. You should be with your family, your mum wants you there." James said, giving her a hug.

"But Petunia doesn't want me there! If I go, will you come with me? Please?" Lily looked up at him. She was still crying.

"Of course I will! I'll just go tell my parents." James stood and went downstairs. When he told his parents, they immediately agreed. His mother offered to come as well but James was sure Lily wouldn't want her there.

Lily was finished packing when James came up to get her. They walked out of the house together, hand in hand.

"The address is 58 Humble St, Little Whinging." They apparated to Lily's house. It was a very quaint little house with flowers in the front yard.

Lily led him up the front path and into the house. Petunia had left the front door unlocked. Didn't she know how dangerous that was? Lily was very worried about her family right now and she did not need more to worry. She locked the door behind her just to be safe.

"So this is a muggle house!" James said in surprise. "It's so...normal! Wait, what's that? And that? Is that a tellyfoam?" James started to ask questions and point at all these little things.

"No it's a telephone! You talk to other people with it." Lily said and they walked into the sitting room. Petunia was sitting on the sofa talking to someone they couldn't see. "Are you feeling okay at the moment mum?"

"Yes stop fussing. When will Lily get here?" Lily recognised the voice of her mother.

"Mum!" Lily rushed over to her mother who was sitting in her favourite armchair, wrapped in blankets.

"Lily! How long have you been here?"

"I just got here." Lily burst into tears at the sight of her mother so frail. Lily had always remembered her mother as an alive, spirited person. She was always smiling and her eyes always sparkled. But now there was only the ghost of her smile and dull eyes were left.

"Oh don't cry baby! And who's this?" She pointed at James who had stayed in the doorway. He stepped forward.

"James. James Potter. I am Lily's boyfriend. Very nice to meet you Mrs. Evans" James said coming around to face Lily's mother.

"Very nice to meet you too. And please call me Marie."

"Mum! She has invited another freak into our house!" Petunia complained. Marie waved her hand feebly at Petunia who scowled but remained quiet.

XxX

Two hours later Lily walked into the sitting room to give her mother her dinner.

Her mother was still sitting in her chair, she couldn't walk so she couldn't be anywhere else. She was sitting in the same position she had been in for half an hour and she didn't move when Lily set the food down in front of her. Marie was pale and her eyes were open. They glassy and misted over.

"MUM! James, Petunia get in here!" Lily screamed at the sight of her mother. James and Petunia came running in. Petunia screamed as well and James staggered backwards. Lily burst into tears and fell to the ground. Petunia ran out of the room and up the stairs. James sat down next to Lily on the floor and put an arm around her letting her cry.

"Mum..mum..." Lily sobbed into James shoulder. Although James had only known Mrs. Evans for 2 hours, he knew that she was an amazing person who cared for anyone she met. He felt like crying as well but he knew that Lily needed him to be strong for her.

XxX

Upstairs Petunia was packing. She didn't want to stay here anymore. She would move in with Vernon. She needed to get away from this place and everything to do with it.

She called Vernon when she had finished packing and asked him if she could move in. He agreed almost immediately. 'Anything to get away from those freaks' he had said. She could finally get away from it all. Peace at last.

Hopefully she would be able to get the funeral over and done with soon. She didn't want to have to organise it. She never imagined that she would have to bury her mother at the age of 19. She was an orphan.

She dragged her suitcase down the stairs and set it by the door. She went slowly into the living room. Lily was still sitting on the floor with James crying. Why should she care? She hadn't even been there to look after mum before. She hadn't cared. She left to go to that freak school and didn't care about anybody else.

Petunia crouched down next to her mothers chair. She kissed her on the forehead and walked out the front door. She got into her car and drove to her boyfriends. When she go there she collapsed onto the sofa and cried.

XxX

**Professor Dumbledore**

**I may not come back to school for a little while at the end of the holidays. My mother has died and I must attend the funeral. James Potter will be joining me. I will be coming back, hopefully by the end of the first week. **

**Thank you.**

**Lily Evans**

Lily tied the letter to her owls leg and sent it off. She sat down on her old bed and slumped over. She thought of all the times her mother made her laugh. Her mum always made her happy. If she was sad she could always talk to her mother. Now who could she talk to?

Sometime around 6pm James came in and sat with her. He held her as she sat there. She had cried all her tears. She had no more left to shed.

"I'm an orphan. I'm only 17 and I am an orphan." Lily said after a long time.

"Don't say that! You have a family. I am your family, and Sirius, Myer, Alice and Remus. We are all your family. You are not alone!" James hugged her tighter and looked down at her.

"Thank you. I told Dumbledore. I have to organise a funeral for her! I can't do that!"

'Tap, tap, tap' There was a tap at the window. The owl was back.

**Miss Evans**

**I am sorry to hear of your loss. Stay as long as you like. I must ask though, that you keep up with your studies when you get back. **

**Remember, you still have family. I am sure Mr. Potter will look after you.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Lily was very grateful of Dumbledore. He was very understanding.

The telephone rang. Lily went downstairs and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Freak." Petunia greeted "I am organising the funeral. You are NOT invited. If you come I will have you personally escorted from the funeral. Got it?"

"Wha-you can't do that!" Lily was outraged that she could even suggest such a thing.

"You weren't there to look after her. I was. You left to go to that freak school and I had to do everything. You don't come to the funeral."

"Fine." Lily was defeated. She put down the phone and went back upstairs to James.

"What was that?" James asked.

"It was the telephone. Petunia says I am not allowed to go to the funeral that SHE is organising. My own mothers funeral!"

"No you will go! I will take you under my cloak."

"Your what?" Lily asked.

"My invisibility cloak. Duh! We will go!" James practically shouted.

Lily nodded and sat up straighter. "Ok! I am going!" She felt much happier that she could go to the funeral. "Wait! Mum! We have to move her!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: YES! I finally uploaded some more chapters! Now following a review I got from **LilyHeartsJamesxxx ** I have MORE! Read on and enjoy...**

Lily was searching through her trunk for a black dress. She hadn't expected a funeral so she hadn't packed anything. When she finally found a deep navy blue dress Lily decided she could just make it black. As she was finishing of the hems, James came in dressed in a black jacket and jeans. He had a tie on to make it more formal and he looked very somber.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, pulling a silvery fabric out of his pocket.

"Yes. Is that the invisibility cloak" Lily pointed to the thing in James hand and he nodded. Slipping it over their heads, James apparated them to the church.

They were surrounded by millions of people all dressed in black. There were woman in fancy netted hats and men in shiny black shoes. Lily spotted a couple of her little cousins running around laughing. Petunia was glaring at them as if happiness was the worst thing in the world at the moment. Sliding her hand into James' she tugged him over to the entrance of the church.

Everyone slowly started filtering in and Lily followed. She and James stood at the back as the music started and 4 men entered carrying a coffin on their shoulders. Lily recognised her two uncles and her eldest cousin. She didn't recognise the 4th boy but she was sure she had seen him somewhere before.

One by one her family stood up to talk. They all spoke about how kind and loving she was. James noticed none of them said anything about Lily. It was all Petunia this, Petunia that. He knew from Lily and her mum that the whole family except for Petunia, loved Lily. Petunia must have had something to do with the speeches saying nothing about Lily.

The speeches ended and they all stood. The coffin was carried out and James and Lily followed behind everyone else as they watched the coffin be lowered down into a hole. Petunia threw dirt on it and everyone else said their blessings. Then the funeral was over and people were getting into cars and driving away. Probably to Petunias house for drinks and more funeral things.

Lily shakily stepped forward up to the hole and looked down. There were things thrown in like flowers and a small letter from one of her little cousins. She smiled as she saw the shaky handwriting on the envelope. James put an arm around her and pulled her close as she started to cry again.

"What am I going to do without her?" Lily sobbed again crying into his shoulder. James knew words would be useless at this moment and just hugged her tighter.

When she had calmed down, James apparated them to his house where he led her through the front door and into the living room. She slumped onto the sofa and shook with silent tears. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Lily stopped crying and turned to look at him.

"Thank you. I never would have been able to say goodbye otherwise. Thank you." She whispered to James.

"I couldn't just sit by and let you crumble without saying goodbye." He said. Giving her a kiss on the head he stood to get food. "Do you want to get some food from Twisty?"

Lily nodded and stood as well. They walked down to the kitchens. Lily was reminded of their first morning as Head Boy and Girl. James had walked Lily down to the kitchens and they had talked until the beginning of class. From the slight smile on James' face she guessed that he had remembered it too.

"So...do you think you will be up to going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" James asked casually as they walked. "I am sure everyone will want to see you."

"I'm not sure. I want to see everyone as well but I'm not sure if I can. Everyone will be all sympathetic and not understand." Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not like they haven't experienced stuff like this before. Myer lost her mum last year and Remus' dad was killed by those death eaters that attacked his house. They will know what it's like. You're not the only one."

"No they won't!" Lily had stopped and she was glaring at James. "How could they know? They weren't there in the same room as their parent as they died. They have absolutely no idea!"

"SO? Don't pretend that you are a special case to everyone else! You lost your mum, and your friends will be there for you and they understand." James was a little annoyed. Lily was acting as if she was different from everyone else and she had to be treated differently. She may be grieving but she didn't have to be treated specially.

Lily was shaking now. James knew this to be one of her signs of being angry and was getting a little scared. "You think that I am acting like a special case? You think that I think that I am different enough to be treated different? How could you think that? You're my boyfriend! You are meant to support me in all my decisions and opinions!"

"No! I am allowed my own opinions and I don't have to agree with you decisions! If you have decided that you are special then that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" James' voice was raised now. They had come to a stop outside the kitchens and they were beginning to argue quite loudly. The door opened and a timid looking elf stepped out.

"Inky was wondering if the Misses and Misters was coming in for food. We has a new foods that Inky is very proud of. Will Misses and Misters come in try it?" The little house elf asked them. Her mouth drooped a little when she saw the glares on James and Lily's faces.

"Of course Inky. We would love to." Lily said immediately smiling at the elf. James followed her into the kitchens with a forced smile on his face. About 6 house elves flocked around them with different types of roast meats and desserts. They sat down at a table to eat.

As they ate, Lily and James continued their conversation. Lily didn't know how, or when it happened, but somehow they ended up outside in the garden and their conversation had become a heated argument.

"You are just the same as you were before! I don't even know why I'm going out with you, you big headed arrogant idiot!" Lily yelled. Pain flashed in James' eyes at her words before he replied.

"Well why are you going out with me then? If I am so arrogant then why don't you just leave?"

Lily looked startled but her surprised look changed to anger. "Fine! Fine then! I'm done! We. Are. Over!" And she turned away before James could see the tears in her eyes. Lily disapparated just as James moved to grab her arm.

And just like that she was gone. James sat on the ground in shock. He didn't feel sad. He didn't feel angry. He felt as if his heart had been torn out and stomped on repeatedly. When his mother found him an hour later, he was in the same position still with the look of shock on his face.

"James? What's happened? Where's Lily?" She asked him. And that's when James broke. He cried and he cried on his mothers shoulder as she held him in complete confusion.

Finally he spoke. "Lily's gone. She's left. She left me, mum. She left me."

"Oh, James!" Dorea said no more, she just held her son as he cried. She managed to get him back inside and warm. She put him into bed she kissed him on the forehead. Dorea hadn't seen him this sad since his goldfish had died when he was 5.

XxX

Lily was in peices. Part of her was angry at James. She had thought he had changed but he was just the same as ever. But another part of her was heartbroken. She loved him. He was James. He was her James. But obviously he wasn't who she thought he had been.

Her mother had always told her never to go to sleep sad but tonight she had no choice. As she lay down her head that night and cried herself to sleep, she thought of ways to have prevented all this from happening.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I used to post every night, then I kind of left my story alone and now I can only post once a week :( **

James apparated into Hogsmeade the next day to walk up to the school. He walked slowly dragging his feet along the ground. Sirius was there with Hagrid to greet him. Sirius ran towards him with a huge grin on his face, and looked behind James for Lily.

"Hey Prongs! Where's Lily? Didn't she want to come?" He asked. James shook his head sadly before answering.

"She's not coming back with me. She's not with me anymore." He said.

"Yes I can see that! But where is she?" Sirius asked. He didn't understand.

"No. I mean she's not with me anymore. We aren't together anymore. We broke up. Over. Finished!" James was trying not to cry. It wasn't manly to cry.

"Oh. Prongs, I am so sorry!" Sirius awkwardly patted him on the back. Hagrid came over to see what was taking so long.

"Where's little Lily?" He asked. Sirius shook his head at Hagrid, who got the message and stayed quiet. They all walked slowly up to the school. When they finally reached Gryffindor tower James was so close to crying. Sirius almost had to run him up to the dormitory to save him from embarrassment.

Remus and Peter where waiting for them when they got through the door.

"Prongs!" They both yelled and ran forward but they backed up at bit when they saw his face. James just fell on his bed and moaned. Sirius filled them in on the break up.

"Sorry mate." Remus said before awkwardly sitting down. Peter said nothing.

They all sat there in silence for another couple of minutes before James spoke. "I stuffed up. I was so mean to her. Her mum died and I called her selfish for being sad. Why did I do that?"

"You didn't mean to mate. You were trying to say something it just came out wrong. You aren't to blame." Sirius said. He had never had to do this before. He got James into and out of the relationships. It was Remus and Peters jobs to console him when he was sad. Then Sirius took James out and got him drunk and everything was fine. But he had a feeling this time was different.

"Don't beat yourself up about it James. Lily doesn't know what she's missing. You can't show her she's made you sad. If you do that then she will have won." Remus added.

XxX

Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room at 10pm that same day. All her friends ran up to meet her. She was surrounded by squealing girls and arms were flailing everywhere trying to get a hug from her.

"LILY!" They screamed and everyone looked up to see what was going on. It looked like a huge pile of humans. Lily couldn't breathe and she took this massive gulp of air when everyone climbed off her.

"Hi. Listen guys, before you say anything, I am really tired so I think I am just gonna go to bed. Can we talk about everything in the morning?" She asked everyone, rubbing her eyes theatrically.

"Sure, sure! Night Lils." Again everyone hugged her and she walked out of the common room. She truly was tired and as soon as she got to her bed, she fell immediately asleep.

XxX

Sirius tugged James down the Hogwarts corridors under the invisibility cloak. James was trying to go back but Sirius was stronger. They got out the big great doors and walked down to Hogsmeade.

"Hello Rosmerta! We need a drink for Jamesie-boy over here!" Sirius called out as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. "An extra strong Fire whiskey!" He pulled James over to the bar and forced him onto a bar stool. James put his head on the bar and pushed the drink away when Rosmerta handed it to him.

"No, no I don't want it!" He moaned. Sirius kept forcing it at him, until finally; he gave in and took the drink. James gulped it down quickly and his head went back down. Sirius forced drink after drink at James, who drank every single one.

XxX

"You know what love Sirius?" A drunken James asked a slightly 'tipsy' Sirius an hour later. "I love...I love...I LOVE...are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah. You love?" Sirius looked up from his empty bottle.

"I LOVE FIREWHISKEY! Oh and Lily Evans. I love Firewhiskey more...no less...no more...no less. Yeah less than Lily Evans! That's it!" James jumped up and knocked over his bottle, which smashed on the floor. "OH NO! IT'S BROKEN! IT'S BROKEN! Sirius fix it!"

Sirius pulled out his wand and repaired the bottle. "No! It's still broken! It broke like my heart! My heart Padfoot! My heart! Fix it!" James cried. Sirius shook his head sadly and dragged James to his feet.

Somehow, miraculously, Sirius and James made it into Honeydukes and down the secret passageway. They stumbled a couple of times, but Sirius, being not as drunk as James, was able to catch the other drunken idiot. He pushed the witch statue aside and dragged James out of the passage. He pulled him up to Gryffindor Tower and pushed him onto a couch.

"Padfoot!" James whined.

"Whaaattt?" Sirius imitated James' tone

"Why doesn't Lily love me anymore?"

"I have no idea mate. Why don't you ask her?" Sirius was lying on the floor trying to stop the dizziness that was making his head spin.

"But she won't talk to me! My only friend is you!"

"That is real sad Prongs. You have Moony and Wormy."

James didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, and vomited on Sirius' stomach. Sirius groaned and stood up, not daring to look down at the mess on his robes. Bringing out his wand, he attempted to clear it up but he burned a hole in his shirt. On the plus side, he got rid of the vomit.

"James! Fix it!"

"Sorry. But Lily hates me so I don't care about you."

"James! Pull yourself together! Lily has always hated you and right now I think she has some pretty good reasons! Now come on!" Sirius decided it was time to get James to bed. He dragged him out the portrait hole. Finally deciding James was too heavy, he levitated him the rest of the way. Why he hadn't thought of that before, he did not know.

"Lorax" James looked at Sirius in surprise.

"Hey! I never told you the password!" How James could remember that when he was this drunk Sirius couldn't tell, but he didn't care. He dropped James on the floor outside his room.

"Prongs, go into your room and sleep. I meant to make you forget all about Evans but it seems you aren't going to so goodbye. Sleep well." Sirius turned around and left.

James fell asleep slumped against the door to his bedroom.

XxX

When Lily found him the next morning, she couldn't help but laugh. The sight of him all slumped over, glasses askew and he wasn't trying to impress or ruffle his hair. That habit didn't annoy her so much anymore but still, she had loved him just the same way no matter how messy his hair was.

It was nearly time for breakfast, and she knew how he loved food, so she nudged him with her foot. He woke with a start, grabbing his wand and pointed it at her. She backed up and raised her arms in surrender.

"Oh sorry Lily. Oh god!" He clutched at his head and groaned. "I officially have the headache from hell!"

"What happened last night? Actually I don't care. Breakfast is in 5 minutes." Lily remembered that she was still meant to be angry at him so she changed her tone to cold and walked off.

Lily walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. She sat down next to Alice who was too busy with Frank to notice. So Lily just looked around at all the people coming into the hall. She noticed Sirius was sitting with his head in his hands and groaning as Pettigrew tried to talk to him. She smiled at the sight. They deserved the hang-over. They shouldn't have been out of school last night anyway.

Remus came into the hall five minutes later carrying two vials of potion. He handed one to Sirius who took it gladly and gulped it down. Two seconds later he was his usual loud annoying self. When James came and sat next to Sirius, Remus handed him a potion too. Two seconds later, both him and Sirius were shovelling food down their throats and talking about their next prank.

James kept shooting sad looks at Lily who ignored him. In actual fact, Lily was looking at him too, they just kept missing each other. Alice tried to distract Lily but she was too focused on James and what he was planning.

Lily took a shortcut to class. Being James' girlfriend for a while meant she knew some of the secret passages in the school. Of course she got to the class first, and took her usual seat at the front.

Two minutes later, Alice came bouncing into class and sat down next to Lily. Slowly the rest of the class filed in and McGonagall began the lesson.

For the rest of the day Lily tried to focus on her studies and ignore the rest of the world. The plan was so far going well. So far.


	16. Girly Night In

**A/N I am so sorry! I know my last chapter was really late and so I have decided to try and do two in one night. If you do not get two update emails from me tonight I apologise but I have failed my task. But hopefully I will not fail because I hate failing! I will succeed! **

**Do you forgive me for being late? Pretty please with cherries on top!**

The girls night in had begun.

The first thing Lily had to say was directed at Myer. "Myer I am so sorry if this affects you and Sirius. I know how much you like him, and it will be fine if you want to sit with him and I will willingly join you."

Myer didn't say anything for a while. Then as her answer, she stood up and hugged Lily. Lily was so happy that everything was okay that she didn't say anything else.

They started with painting nails and girly chatting. Lily asked Alice how things were going with Frank, as if they needed and answer. But as soon as she asked, Alice got her 'googoo eyes' on.

"Oh well, Frank gave me flowers yesterday for no reason! And then, when I got up here, there was this note on the bed. I won't tell you what it said, but...Lily! I think he's the one!"

"You've been saying that for 3 year Ace." Myer said. She got nail polish on Alice's toes when Alice moved to hit her with a pillow. They had decided to paint nails the muggle way and Alice, being the only pure-blood, was getting slightly impatient.

"Yeah but, he is the one!"

"You just said you only _thought_ he was the one. Now he is the one?" Lily pointed out. Alice tried to hit Lily with a pillow like she had Myer, but she missed and hit the nail polish. It spilled all over Alice's bed. But luckily it was red like the covers but still. Lily cleaned it up and Alice looked sheepish for the rest of the time they were painting nails.

"How do you know that we all exist? How do we know that we aren't all part of someone's dream?" Myer asked.

"This is a very boring dream. Why did you ask that?" Lily sat up from her position on the floor to look at Myer.

"No reason. Just something Sirius said today. He had this dream that we were all part of a dream and he wondered if it was true. I said it was a stupid question but now I have been wondering all day if it's possible"

"Well, you could always ask someone who is more...philosophical. They might know. Hmmmm...who do we know who's philosophical?" Alice asked herself.

"REMUS!" Lily and Myer shouted together. Even though they were both in shorts and t-shirts, they ran downstairs to find Remus. Alice followed, but only to see Frank.

"REMUS!" Myer yelled when she got downstairs.

He looked up in surprise to see two girls running towards him. Sirius looked up as well and grinned when he saw his girlfriend in barely anything. James glanced up, saw Lily and looked straight back down again, but not before glaring at Remus. 'What did Lily want with Moony?' He thought.

"Remus. We have a question for you." Lily said, stopping in front of him. Myer was pulled into Sirius' lap and was wriggling to get free so she could stand in front of Remus too.

"If it's the question Sirius asked me earlier-"

"I don't know. It might be. How do you know if this life that we are supposedly living is all a dream?" Myer asked, finally giving into Sirius and relaxing in his lap.

"Yup. That was Sirius' question too. I said I didn't know. It's possible but I feel sorry for whatever person because we are leading very boring lives." Remus answered, going back to his homework.

"Oh. That's what Lily said too. I guess you're right." Myer tried to stand up to go but Sirius wouldn't let her. "Sirius! Let me go! I have to go support Lily because as you can obviously see, she is bawling her eyes out over James. And you have to go support James because as I can obviously see, he is bawling his eyes out over Lily. Goodnight." She gave him a quick kiss before leaping up and running up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Lily followed but not before a quick glance at James. She met his eyes and quickly looked away. When she got back upstairs Alice was holding a pillow and hit Lily in the face with it as soon as she stepped through the door.

"Oh you didn't!" Grabbing a pillow, she began to hit Alice back with it. She accidentally hit Myer as well who quickly joined in with the fight. They lasted for about two minutes before collapsing into fits of giggles. By that time it was midnight and they were starting to get tired.

"Well. I am knackered. Thanks guys. Night!" Lily said. She hugged them both. Even though it wasn't like they would both be gone in the morning, it was just her way of recognising what they had both done here. They organised a girly night in to distract her about her mum and James, and it had worked. And she loved them for that. They were the best friends a girl could ask for.

She smiled to herself as she walked back to the Heads Tower.

**This chapter was more of a mini chapter. It was just about Lily and her best friends having a girly night. I think they were really sweet to do that for Lily. But of course, I meant for it to be sweet because I am the one writing it! **

**Thank you for hopefully forgiving me! Hope you enjoyed this mini chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

LILY AND JAMES: A LOVE STORY CHAPTER 17

**A/N This will NOT be the chapter where Lily and James get back together. Sadly, that will not happen for a few chapters so sit tight and hopefully enjoy! **

James woke up early the next morning, spread eagled on the couch in Gryffindor Tower where he had been studying the night before. His friends had just left him there! 'What great friends I have' he thought.

He rolled over and fell off the sofa. All his homework went flying and he made a feeble lunge for them. But, being the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, he caught all the pieces of parchment. James stood and started to walk stiffly out of the portrait hole. He dragged his feet to the Heads Tower and into his bedroom. Just as he landed on his bed to go back to sleep his alarm went.

Groaning, he got back up again. He walked into the bathroom and ran a shower. After he had managed to clean of all the grunge from sleeping on a sofa, he got dressed, grabbed his bag and left the common room. He grumbled to himself all the way down to breakfast. Flopping down into his usual seat next to Lily, he started to pile his plate with pancakes.

It was only after a small cough was heard that he looked up and jumped.

"Oh sorry Lily! Habit..." He started to move down the bench a bit more but Lily stopped him.

"No it's fine. We kinda need to get along because of Myer and Sirius. I don't want what happened to us to affect them." She said. James nodded and moved back and ate his food.

Sirius walked into the Great Hall and sat down opposite James. "Hey Prongs. Hi Lil- Wait! What? Lily why are you sitting next to James?"

"I don't hate him! He can sit where he likes. I don't mind. And anyway, he sat next to me." Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"Oh. Sorry! Prongs, why are you sitting next to Lily?"

"Habit." James didn't look up, but he did move away slightly from Lily. If Sirius was going to make her angry, he did not want to be sitting right next to her.

"Hey Sirius, Lily, James. Wait-" Myer came in and sat next to her boyfriend.

"James can sit where he wants!" Lily got up and stormed off. She was getting annoyed with people asking why James was next to her.

"What did I say?" Myer asked looking around at James and Sirius. Sirius laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. Myer still looked confused.

XxX

Lily got to Potions first, as always. Slughorn never opened the classroom doors until 5 minutes after the bell, so she sat on the floor and brought out her potions book. People started to come and line up outside the classroom. Myer came and sat down next to Lily.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Where's Alice?"

"Oh, probably off somewhere with Frank." Myer decided if Lily didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't.

They were let into the potions classroom and took their seats at their regular table. Lily immediately started taking out her stuff. Slughorn introduced the potion and left them to get on with it. They were to make the Draft of Living Death. It was an easy sixth year potion but Slughorn wanted to refresh their memories.

Lily started making her potion. She added the wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and cut up the sopophorus bean. She stirred the potion and waited for it to turn the right colour. By the end of the lesson, she had almost finished the potion. She bottled it, labelled it with her name and placed it on Slughorns desk.

The bell went and she grabbed her bag, rushing out the door.

"Lily wait!" Someone yelled. She spun round to face Sirius running towards her. More like crashing towards her.

"What?"

"What are you doing with James?" Sirius asked skidding to a halt in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean." Lily started to walk away but Sirius followed.

"You know exactly what I mean. You are letting him think that you still love him, and if you still love him you wouldn't have left him. That's cruel Lily."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm just being kind to him for you and Myers sake." Lily glared at him.

"But that is cruel to him. Leave him alone Lily. Don't get his hopes up unless you want to get back together with him. But until you can work that out, leave him alone." Sirius meant what he was saying. He fell back to join James and Remus who were looking very confused.

Lily walked the rest of the way to lunch alone, thinking about what Sirius had said. Did she want to get back together with James? Or should she just leave him alone?

XxX

James walked out of Potions with Sirius, but as soon as they got out of the door, Sirius was gone. He had run to talk to Lily. James was about run after him but Remus stopped him saying Sirius probably had good reason to want Lily. James was still suspicious.

Lily got angry and Sirius ran back to James and Remus. "What did you do?" James glared.

"Nothing!" Sirius raised his hands in surrender.

"Then please explain to me why Lily is angry."

"I just asked her if she could do my homework and she said no."

"I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one." James was getting annoyed. Lily was angry and he knew it was Sirius' fault.

"Fine. I told her to stay away from you unless she was gonna get back together with you."

"You did what!"

"I told her-"

"I heard what you said! Why?" James had stopped walking and was now staring at Sirius.

"I'm sick of sad James. I want happy James back. Please bring happy James back!"

"Well right now, I'm angry James." James walked off angrily. 'Stupid Sirius thinks he can mess with my life.' James grumbled to himself all the way to lunch.

He saw Lily sitting with Alice and Myer at the Gryffindor table eating lunch. She looked up and met his eyes and immediately looked away. Obviously she had chosen the avoid option. 'Damn' He thought.

He sat down near her but not too close. When Sirius came in, he filled the gap between the two groups and sat next to his girlfriend. James glared at him and kept eating. Lily got up to go and James waited a few seconds before following. He followed her all the way to the Heads common room.

"Sirius told me what he said to you." He called out to her when they got to the portrait hole.

"Lorax. I don't want to talk about it." She called back.

"But I do. Can't we talk?" James pleaded sitting on one of the sofas. "Please?"

Lily sighed and sat on the floor opposite James. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us?"

"What us?"

"Okay, the former 'us'" James corrected himself.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. You have your opinions and I respect that." Lily looked away into the fire. "I just think you were wrong." She added quietly. James smiled.

"But you came back to school anyway and you seem to be handling things well. Nobody has been very sympathetic or trying to understand. You see?" James was treading in dangerous waters. Lily tensed up when he said what he had just said.

"No, you're right but still. I didn't think I was ready but I guess I was. You know I'm sorry about what happened, right?" Lily asked quietly. James nodded and started picking at a piece of string on his robes. "Bye James." Lily stood and walked out the portrait hole.

That had to have been the shortest serious talk James had ever had. He had longer conversations with Sirius that were more serious than that. Ignore the pun. Confused, James stayed on the sofa for a long time thinking about what Lily had said. She was sorry? If she was sorry and regretted it, then why didn't she want to be with him? Was he still too immature because Lily herself had said he had changed?

**A/N Poor James! I know, I want them to get back together too, but I had a really sweet way of doing it but I forgot it. So while I am trying to remember it, I will write other chapters. Oh and in the next chapter there will be a quidditch match! But it probably won't be very good so don't be mad! **

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This is the Quidditch chapter! Yay! *sarcasm*. I apologise in advance if this is bad, because it probably will be! Sorry. :) **

**The bold writing is all JKs work from Harry Potter and the Philoshpers Stone, I just changed the names. Oh and 'apparently' he is a chaser, but in my stories, he is definitely a seeker!**

**Disclaimer: All JKs, I'm just playing with her characters.**

James walked down to the changing rooms after breakfast on Saturday with absolutely no nerves. He had won every single Quidditch match since he joined the team in second year, so he had no worries that his team wouldn't win this one.

"Right team! We have won every match this year don't let this be any exception!" He shouted as he marched into the changing rooms. "**Ok guys, this is it."**

"**The big one**" Sirius interrupted.

"The one we've all been waiting for. This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." Glaring at them, James added "Or else."

"It's time. Come on team. We are going to beat those Slytherins till they cry. Good luck!" James led them on to the pitch.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said, once they were all gathered around her. James noticed that she seemed to be speaking directly to the Slytherin captain, Lucinda Talkalot, a fifth year. James thought she had some troll blood in her. Stepping forward, he shook Lucinda's hand. He tried not to wince at her death like grip.

"Mount your brooms, ready, GO!" Madam Hooch yelled and they all took off. James flew high above the rest of the players so he could see the snitch straight away. Gold light kept flashing in James eyes, but it was just the writing on Sirius' beaters bat.

Gideon Prewett was commentating the match. "And the game begins. The quaffle is caught by Prince of Gryffindor and passed to Prewett. Prewett back to Prince, to- OH NO- the quaffle is intercepted by Talkalot, Captain of the Slytherin team. If you ask me she has some troll blo-"

"Prewett..." McGonagall warned.

"Sorry Professor, just stating the facts. That is my job! Talkalot passes to Laughalot who passes to Avery. Avery shoots and- YES! Avery misses! The quaffle is caught by Thomas Wood, keeper for Gryffindor and passed to Johnson, who has been asked by the Chudley Cannons to play for them-"

"Talk about the match, not personal matters with the team!" McGonagall shouted.

"Just adding a bit of background information. Keeping the crowd on their toes! Johnson passes to Prince who shoots and she scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

James was still circling the skies above the Quidditch pitch. He gave a cheer when Myer scored a goal and did some somersaults on his broom when Sirius hit Talkalot in the arm with a bludger.

"Oooh and Talkalot is taken down by a well-aimed bludger sent by Black of Gryffindor. The quaffle is passed to Prewett who passes to Johnson. Johnson narrowly dodges a bludger sent by Slytherins Flint, well done! Johnson passes to Prince who scores ANOTHER goal! 20-0 to Gryffindor!" Gideon was barely heard over the screaming crowd of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins were boo-ing and hissing at the rest of the school.

James groaned when Talkalot scored a goal but they were still ahead. Gryffindor scored 4 more goals and were 50 points ahead (Slytherin scored a goal sadly) when James saw the snitch. It was buzzing around by the Slytherin goal post. Luckily, James was hovering only a few metres away from being directly above there. Unluckily for him, the Slytherin seeker was also very close to the snitch. Deciding just to go for it, James went into a dive.

"It seems Potter has spotted something! Is it? It is! Potter has seen the snitch!" Gideon yelled. The whole crowd turned to watch as James zoomed towards the snitch. Including Samson Nott, Slytherin Seeker, who's eyes darted around for the snitch. Spotting it, Nott spun his broom around and flew towards the snitch. James was an inch behind Nott as he stretched out his arm. James pressed down closer to his broom and darted forwards, knocking Nott's hand out of the way, catching the snitch in his opened hand.

He flew upwards, grinning and did a couple of laps around the pitch.

"150 points to Gryffindor! YES YES WE WON! 210 points – 10! What a win! Potter-wait what is Potter doing?" Gideon was yelling and celebrating down the microphone. But he stopped when he saw James flying towards the Gryffindor stands.

James hovered right in front of where Lily and her friends were sitting. Granted Lily's friends weren't ACTUALLY sitting, but Lily was. She was reading a book. James squinted to see the name. 'Quidditch through the ages'. James laughed and she looked up. It might of been the elbow she got in the ribs from Myer but still...

"James what are you doing?" Lily asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion. James landed on the chair in front of her, pushing away the scrawny kid sitting there.

"I wanted to give you this." He handed her the snitch. Lily shook her head.

"No. I can't take that. You have to give it back anyway. Go celebrate with the rest of your team." Lily said pushing it away.

"But I caught it for you. Lily please take it." James looked genuinely sad when she refused and pushed it into her hand once more.

"James, I won't take it. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You don't need to get things for me."

"I guess you're right." James said. Lily handed him the snitch and he flew to the ground. Sirius ran and clapped him on the back but James just shrugged him off. He walked off the pitch, shoulders slumped.

"Oooh, rejection from the girlfriend for our poor Gryffindor captain. How could you be so cruel Lily? How could you be so-" Gideon was cut off when Sirius floated up and punched him in the face.

"Black! Detention!" McGonagall cried. Sirius shrugged and walked off the pitch after his best mate. The remaining marauders followed.

XxX

"Lily! He offered you his heart! Or the snitch...But for James that's his heart!" Myer cried as soon as they got back to the Heads common room.

"Hey! I'm not his girlfriend anymore! I don't have to be nice to him. Can we not talk about this?" Lily asked dropping onto the couch.

"And anyways, he looked really sad. Didn't you see him? He didn't even go for the party." Alice said, ignoring Lily's plea.

"How do you know he didn't go for the party? We came straight here." Lily sat up, confused.

"Because he's standing right behind you." Alice pointed behind Lily and Myer.

Lily spun around on the couch. And, standing right behind her was James. She blushed bright red.

"Hi." Lily muttered sheepishly.

"Hi." James didn't even smile. He just walked straight pass her and into his bedroom.

"SEE! He is completely crushed." Myer whispered as soon as he was safely out of earshot.

"He's just put on an act for sympathy from girls like you." Lily said grumpily.

"What do you mean girls like me?" Myer growled.

"Be careful what you say here Lily." Alice whispered.

"Well, I mean...um...I mean girls like you as to say...um...girls with a big heart...?" Lily gulped.

Myer smiled and sat down on the floor. Alice however, stood up. "I am off to the Gryffindor party. You lot can mope, but I'm pretty sure I have a super handsome boyfriend waiting for me. And I'm also pretty sure that Myer has a less handsome but still."

Alice ran out the common room away from Myer who chased after her. "Sirius is a LOT hotter than Frank!" Lily laughed a bit but stayed where she was.

XxX

Hours later, Lily was woken by a loud banging on her door. Grumbling to herself she fumbled her way in the dark and found the door handle. Yanking it open, she prepared herself to yell at James.

"JAM- Sirius? What are you doing here?" Lily rubbed her eyes and blinked at the figure in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you came to me because...?" She leaned on the doorframe and glared at Sirius.

"I couldn't sleep." He repeated.

"Why do I care? In fact, why do you expect me to care?"

"Would you like to know the reason I couldn't sleep." Lily shrugged. "Because you made my best mate sad." Sirius grumbled.

"Oh god. Can we talk in the morning? I need sleep!" Lily groaned.

"But I want to know why you hurt him. Why would you want to hurt him? What did he do?"

"I don't want to hurt him. I just can't handle him in my life right now. And he didn't do anything. I- You know what? I don't want to talk. Goodnight Sirius." Lily turned, shut the door and went back to bed. But she didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She kept tossing and turning, thinking about everything everyone had said.

Was she really hurting James that badly?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I don't know what their DADA professors name is so I just made one up. Don't get mad!**

Sirius walked, or strutted, or maybe just did his weird 'Sirius' walk. Noone really knows what to call his little walk thing that he does.

Anyways, Sirius somehow got downstairs to breakfast. He sat down next to Remus at the Gryffindor table and piled his plate with everything within reach.

"Where's Prongs?" Remus asked him just as he had taken a huge bite.

"How I shub I bow?" Sirius tried to swallow quickly but failed and had to talk through his food.

"Well, you seem to spend half your time in their common room so I assumed that you would know."

"I have absolutely NO idea where James is. We're not joined at the hip! Except for that time when we tried to glue the doors together...but still! I don't know where he is all the time." Sirius said, smiling a little when he remembered the time him and James tried to glue the entrance hall doors together with everyone in there, with a permanent sticking charm. It took surgery to separate them. It was really awkward when they had to go pee...

At that moment Lily walked through the door with Myer and Alice. Lily met Sirius' eyes but looked away quickly. She and her friends walked over and sat down with them, Myer sitting with Sirius and Alice opposite next to Frank. Lily sat on the outside alone, and started to eat in silence.

"Lily, did James get up this morning?" Remus asked her. Lily shrugged, not looking up and kept eating. Remus watched her for a while until Sirius elbowed him, hard in the stomach.

The bell rang and Sirius walked, arm slung over Myer's shoulder to DADA. Their teacher, Professor Stoneson wasn't there yet, and everybody was chatting and yelling to each other from across the room.

"SHUT UP!" Sirius roared. The whole room went quiet and they all looked at Sirius, who was looking around for Myer. She had jumped and hidden behind Lily who was looking a little freaked out. Both had been standing right next to Sirius when he had yelled. "Sorry babe. Anyways everyone! We have lost the professor! We must look for him! Everybody look in a different cupboard! If you find him, lock him in!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back their conversations. Sirius looked shocked and gaped at Myer, who shrugged.

"It's not my fault no one cares where Stoneson is." Myer said. Sirius pouted at her as they sat down in their usual chairs. Lily sat down next to them and took out her books silently. Remus sat down next to her and they started to compare notes. Sirius rolled his eyes and started to talk to Myer.

James suddenly burst through the door, hair neat and tidy, because for some weird reason when James wakes up his hair is neat and he purposely messes it up, and he was only halfway through a piece of toast. He went to sit in his usual place next to Lily but walked straight into the back of Remus.

Remus didn't even notice and kept on talking to Lily. James stared at the couple, eyes flicking back and forth between Sirius and Remus. Sirius shrugged at James and mouthed "Sorry mate" while James sent him a questioning look. Instead, James went to take his old seat next to Sirius but found it barred by Alice and Frank.

"Am I allowed to sit where I want or will people always be there?!" James threw up his arms in frustration. Finally he just decided to sit next to Peter on the end of the table.

Professor Stoneson finally arrived and he began the lesson. They started to learn all about infari which Sirius was dis-intrested in so he spent the lesson trying to distract Myer and get her to focus on him instead.

XxX

By lunch, Sirius was already bored of James' whining about Remus hanging around with Lily so much. He was simply walking along, agreeing to everything that James said.

"I mean, I thought he was going out with that 6th year, Annie. So why is he flirting with Lily? He has a girlfriend!" James vented.

"Actually, he broke up with Annie. Or maybe Annie broke up with him...either way, they aren't together!" Sirius interrupted. James stared at him. "What? I'm just stating the facts! Anyways, what do you think they're gonna be serving for lunch? Do you think it will be pancakes? I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes? No! You can't like pancakes! You wanna know why? Because I like pancakes! But I don't like chocolate pancakes...they're always too dry and tasteless. Unless the house-"

"Padfoot! Shut up! Why would they serve pancakes at lunch?!" James shouted. Sirius looked shocked at James' sudden outburst.

"Hey! I was giving my opinion on pancakes. And you never know, they might have pancakes. You have to keep wishing."

"No one needs to know about your opinion on pancakes." James said.

"Oh. Well. Why is Prongsie-poo so sad?" Sirius mock pouted. James rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. "What? What?! What am I missing?!" Sirius whined.

"I have just spent 20 minutes telling you why I am sad, and you ask me why I'm sad?!"

"Oh. You were talking before? I wasn't listening." Sirius grinned. They arrived at the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the table. The girls came skipping in and sat down next to them. James, who was sitting next opposite Sirius, had a space next to him that Lily had no choice but to take. This resulted in a very awkward silence. Sirius attempted to break it a couple of times but only Myer laughed at his feeble jokes, and everybody could tell that is was a fake laugh.

"Guys! Get back together already! You could cut the sexual tension with a marshmallow!" Sirius groaned.

"A marshmallow? Doesn't that mean that it isn't very strong? That there is none?" Lily asked Sirius confused.

"Fine. You could cut the sexual tension with a...a...OOH! I know! You would only be able to cut the sexual tension with a maschete!" Sirius cried.

"Mate, what are you talking about?" Remus asked just arriving at the table.

"I am telling these to love struck idiots that they need to get over themselves and get back together already. We are all going crazy here!" Sirius moaned. Standing up, he marched out of the hall.

He stomped all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and into a chair by the fire. He stared into the blazing flames and thought about all the good times he and James had had together. Before Lily came. Then James got all depressed and sad.

"Urgh! She ruins everything!" Sirius suddenly yelled, startling a group of first years who were playing a game of gobstones. "What? What are you looking at? Have I got something on my face? Something in my teeth?!" He asked them, bending down low in their faces, scaring them even more. They squealed and ran off. Sighing, he sat back in his chair and carried on thinking.

After about 2 hours, James came running into the common room. "You missed charms you idiot! I had to work! Work! Because I had to be partners with Remus! Work! Work Sirius! Wo-"

"Alright we get the point! You had to work because I wasn't there, blah blah blah!" Sirius interrupted James' repeated rant. "I'm going to bed." Sirius got up and started up the stairs to the dormitories, ignoring James' cries of "It's only 3 o' clock!"

It took a while for Sirius to fall asleep, considering it was only 3 but Sirius managed it. He dreamt of hearts and knifes, machetes to be specific, and frogs. It was Sirius so he would have to have something random.

Sirius floated along in his dreams, poking at things, and cutting through people's hearts. James and Lily sat on a giant knife and laughed at him as he tried to get through the hearts trying to drown him. He screamed and yelled at them to help but they just continued to laugh. Life is so hard for people sometimes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I AM SOOOO SORRY! I just completely forgot about this story! And when I remembered it, I just couldn't be bothered. I know. I am SO lazy! But please please please forgive me! Oh and thank you Rosie98 for giving me the push I needed by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these for AGES! I don't own anything. Zilch. Nuthin. Peanut sized plot. But that is mine. The plot = mine. Characters = JKR's. **

James woke up early on Tuesday. Actually he woke up EXTREMELY early on Tuesday. 3am to be exact. He tried to get back to sleep but it was impossible. He was awake now. So instead of trying to get back to sleep, he sat in his bed and he thought. That's right, James Potter, thought.

He thought about everything. 'Why doesn't Lily love me? Why doesn't Lily need me anymore? What did I do? Well actually, there's probably a lot I did...BUT why doesn't Lily love me?!' James kept thinking the same things over and over.

He was saddening himself more and more, and by 7 o' clock he was thoroughly depressed. Dragging himself out of bed, James pulled on his clothes and trudged out the door. It was only when he got the portrait hole that he noticed he had his tie on his wrist and his shoes on the wrong feet. The shoes he could understand, but how he got his tie round his wrist was anyone's guess.

He tripped down the stairs, landing on his bum at the bottom. People and pointed and laughed at him as he struggled to stand up. An arm came out of the air and pulled him up by his hair.

"Ow!" James cried, bringing a hand up to slap away the offending arm.

"What are you doing on the floor Prongsie?" An annoying voice asked him.

"I didn't mean to be down here! And will you get OFF?!"

"Fine then." Sirius let go and James fell down another couple of steps. He groaned and rolled over, falling down some more stairs. People laughed even harder this time including Sirius. "Prongs? Are you alright? Hello? HELLO?" He yelled into James' ear.

James groaned and clutched his shoulder. At that point, a crowd had formed to watch the antics of the famous James Potter. Including Remus and Peter.

"James? Are you okay?" Remus asked him with actual genuine concern.

"No! I'm not okay! I am having the worst day ever and its only 7:30 and Lily...Lily hates me! Why do I even bother with life? Oh thats right! I live to be laughed at by people and provide you all entertainment! Well what would happen if I just DIED? Cos no one really needs me here! I spent my whole life trying to please the one person who doesn't even care! Well I don't care anymore! I give up!" James stood up and stormed off back up the staircase, straight past Lily who stared at him with a slight frown on her face.

"Okayyy then..." Sirius, Remus and Peter all watched him walk off with confused looks. They scratch their heads before shrugging and walking into the great hall for breakfast.

XxX

"Lily?" Lily's head snapped up and looked at the person who had interrupted her daydream about a certain black haired wizard. "Lily? Have you seen James? I'm kinda worried cos he hasn't been back to Gryffindor Tower. Has he been to the Head tower while you were there at all?" It was Sirius. He was literally in her face, staring at her.

"Whoa!" She started slightly. "What? Oh. No, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Oh. Well thanks anyway." Sirius turned and started to walk off, before turning around again. "If you do see him can you tell him to come find me? Like, IMMEDIATELY? Thanks." He smiled and ran off, yelling James' name. A group of first years ran past with huge signs with 'JAMES POTTER' written in big letters.

"Oh god." Lily groaned, slamming her palm on her fore head repeatedly. "Why does he allow Black to get so stupid?!"

"OI! I heard that!" A voice yelled from round the corner. Footsteps came back around the corner and Lily looked up to be face to face with Sirius Black. Again.

"What do you want now Black? Another missing person?" Lily sighed.

"No. I just wanted to say...I just wanted to say ummm..." Sirius stopped mid sentence trying to think of something that he could say that would annoy Lily.

"If you've got nothing to say can you please leave me alone?!"

"Oh. Okay then. Bye!" Sirius skipped off whistling the tune to the Looney Tunes show. How he even knew that tune was anyone's guess, but even so, he was whistling it very well. Lily rolled her eyes and kept working.

XxX

James wondered around a corridor on the 7th floor looking at all the old tapestries and hiding behind them whenever a 1st year ran past with a sign. Why Sirius was sending out search parties he had no idea. He had only been gone an hour. Or was it four? He had lost track after the first half hour.

He kicked at the air and hit the wall. Clutching his foot, James hopped around, hopping backwards into the wall. Now his shoulder AND foot hurt. Deciding the corridor was dangerous, he limped back to the Gryffindor Tower where he was immediately met by a whack in the head with a huge sign.

"Ouch! What the –Sirius!" James took a step back, straight into the back of Sirius.

"Jamesie! And where have you been young man? I said I wanted you home by six! And what time is it now?!" Sirius put his hands on his hips and frowned at the confused boy in front of him.

"Its four-thirty..." Remus whispered in his ear.

"I don't care what the time is! Did I ask what the time is? I think –" Sirius half yelled, spinning around to face Remus.

"Um, Padfoot? You did ask what the time is..." James pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Well anyways. Why are you late?"

"I'm not late. In fact, if I was following your curfew – which I'm not – I am actually an hour and a half early." James said. Sirius frowned and stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever. Where have you been? Lily has been worried SICK!"

At the mention of Lily, James looked up, giving himself whip-lash. "Lily? Was Lily worried about me?"

"Doesn't matter mate. But where _were_ you?" Sirius shrugged off James' questions and tried to get his attention back.

"In a corridor on this floor. Why was Lily worried about me? What did she say to you? Did she say something about me?" James asked eagerly.

"She wasn't worried! I made it up to get your attention! Never trying that again." Sirius muttered, walking off followed by the rest of the marauders – exclude one. James wasn't listening. He was still trying to catch a sight of the lovely Lily who had been 'worried sick' about him. Not spotting her, James ran after his friends, still pestering them with questions about Lily.

The Gryffindors all looked up as Sirius Black ran back past them all yelling something about Lily, and a second later, James Potter ran past as well yelling questions.

**So here it is...my first chapter since I ditched you guys. Still sorry about that you know! **

**I know it wasn't much but I have been planning things and I promise that they will get back together soon. (Lily and James I mean)**

**Thank you for sticking with me even though it has been like 4 months! **


	21. The Get-Back-Together Moment

**Hey. So I know I've been gone for a while…but I am BACK! I've started a new story so if you wanna check that one out that would be great! But I won't be updating this one as often because I really wanna focus on **_**It was Always You **_**at the moment. **

**But for the moment I'm gonna give you guys another chapter! It might not be as long as usual but it's still a chapter and since it took me like six months to update, I will try to make it longish!**

Lily flopped onto a couch next to the fire, not realising who was sitting on that exact couch. She groaned when she realised who she had sat next to. Not wanting to get up, she sat up slightly waiting for the inevitable moment when Potter would notice her.

"Hey Lilykins!" Black had arrived. Lily groaned again. Now Potter definitely would notice her. And he did. Potters head jerked up and he smiled when he saw the red-headed beauty sitting next to him.

"What do you want Black?" Lily sighed. Sirius jumped onto the couch, squashing Lily into James. She looked slightly uncomfortable and Sirius laughed at her face.

"You're the one who sat down here. On _our_ couch." Black smiled at her.

"One, it's not your couch and two, it's not my fault Potter was here. Like I expected him to be here. We have our own common room remember?" Lily argued

"Then why aren't you there? Why here, with us regular peasants?" Black argued back.

"Because I am meeting Myer and we are gonna go down to the lake. What's you excuse?" Lily silently hoped that Myer would be ready soon. She didn't really want to be talking to her ex-boyfriends annoying friend anymore.

"Well I live here. Because I don't have a private common room like you and Prongsie." Sirius grinned at her.

Lily leant forward and put her head in her hands, wishing Black could leave her alone. James looked over at her and noticed a necklace round her neck. He stared at the necklace for a while before realising it was the diamond necklace he had given her for Christmas. He grinned when he realised she probably hadn't taken it off when they broke up.

Myer came running down the stairs and observed the site in front of her. Firstly she noticed that Lily was sharing a couch with James and Sirius. And then she noticed that Lily looked faintly ill. Myer felt she should rescue Lily.

"Hey Lils! Ready to go?" She bounded over to the couch and poked Lily in the shoulder. Lily turned around ready to yell at whoever was behind her and smiled relieved. Sirius poked Myer in the shoulder wanting his girlfriend's attention. "Sorry babe, need some girl time. Later yeah?" She pecked him on the cheek, pulled Lily up and dragged her out the portrait hole. Sirius nodded slightly and turned back to a still grinning James.

As soon as they were out of the portrait hole Myer spun Lily around and glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lily cocked her head, confused.

"You're playing with James' head! It's just plain cruel." Myer gave her a cold look. Lily was even more confused now.

"Playing with his head? All I did was sit on the same couch as him! I didn't even know he was there! And then your boyfriend comes and starts annoying me!"

"You are! Oh. You don't see it do you? Every time he sees you he changes. He could be laughing and then his laugh becomes forced because he's too busy thinking about you. That was the first I have seen him smiling since you two broke up. But you don't care do you? No! Because you're too busy thinking about your own problems!" Myer shouted.

"What?! He has smiled plenty of times! There was that time last week when…um…well…he's smiled okay?! And I'm not too busy thinking about myself! I care about James. I miss him alright?! But I'm not ready for all this. I'm not ready for him. I can' handle all the pressure!"

"What pressure?! What pressure could you possibly be under?! He loves you more than himself! He would have done anything for you! Still will! But he won't soon. Didn't you see him when you first broke up?! He barely managed to get himself out of bed for weeks! And it was you're fault!"

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this! It's nothing to do with you! It's between me and James so BACK OFF!" Lily yelled before storming off towards the lake. She heard the portrait hole slam and assumed that Myer had gone back inside. Whatever. She didn't need to listen to other people's opinions on her and Potters relationship or lack of.

XxXxX

James was still grinning by dinner. Sirius had tried everything to find out why he was grinning so much. When that wouldn't work, he started trying to stop him grinning. It got to a point where it turned into a competition between him and Remus. Sirius even slapped James at one point.

His smile faded though when half-way through dinner he realised that Lily wasn't there. He looked around frantically before standing up examining all the other house tables for the head girl.

Finally deciding she wasn't in the Great Hall, he muttered something to Sirius, Remus and Peter before walking quickly out of the hall. He didn't know where to start. The lake. Her and Myer were gonna go to the lake but then Myer came storming back into the common room with an extremely angry look on her face. James had guessed that they had an argument and a pretty bad one too but Myer refused to talk about it, at least not with James in the room.

He walked out the great oak doors and down towards the lake. Sure enough, there she was. She was sitting under the beach tree he had hung Snivellus from in fifth year.

Slowly he approached. Sometimes it paid to be cautious around Lily. She was likely to explode at any moment when she was angry. He reached her safely and sat down on the grass next to her.

"Hey Lily" He said quietly. She jumped, clearly she hadn't noticed him.

"Oh! Hey James" Lily replied even quieter. She looked back towards the water and threw a rock. It bounced once and sank.

"You want me to teach you how to skip rocks? It's pretty simple." James offered. Lily nodded and stood up. James stood too and grabbed some flat rocks. "Here, you just flick your wrist and voila!" His rock bounced 4 times across the lake. Lily watched and then made her attempt. It bounced twice before sinking.

"Oh I get it!" She skipped a few more rocks celebrating in her new found skill. Her dad had tried to teach her when she was little but she had never been able to get the hang of it.

"So, why did you skip dinner?" James asked her. She was quiet for a bit before answering.

"I had a slight, tiny, miniscule, small argument with Myer and didn't feel like coming to dinner. I just wanted to sit here. And like, chill a bit." Lily said quietly.

"Oh. What was the argument about?" James felt he could be pushing a bit far but he waited to see if he would get an answer.

"Umm…you." She whispered.

"Sorry?"

"You."

"I'm sorry? I'm not quite catching that?" James grinned at her.

"YOU!" Lily shouted. She gave him a push on the shoulder to tell him that she knew that he could hear her the whole time.

"Me? Why ever would you be talking about me? Could it be my ruggish handsomeness? Or just my amazing personality?" James asked, beginning to get his old confidence back.

"We weren't talking James. We were _arguing_. It's a bit different."

"Fine. What were you arguing about me for?"

"She said I was playing with you. That I didn't care about anyone but myself and that I make you change just by being your presence. I'm sorry James. I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I didn't realize. She said you could barely get out of bed. I didn't…I couldn't…I'm sorry." She broke down into tears. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry. I don't want you to cry. Please Lily don't. You didn't do that to me! You haven't been playing with me, I promise. You are one of the most selfless people I know! And yes, I change when I'm around you but it's for the better. I become a better person. You make me want to change. When was the last time I played a joke on someone for no reason? I haven't since we were together. Even when we broke up, I still didn't. Yes you make me change but I want to and it's a better me." James pulled her close and hugged her. Lily reluctantly sobbed into his chest.

"R-really?" Lily stared up at him with huge doe-eyes.

"Definitely. Myer doesn't know what she's talking about. You are amazing and wonderful and I couldn't imagine you being any different." James looked down at her, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips.

"But – but I've been so terrible since we broke up! I blamed you for everything when we broke up and it wasn't your fault. I blamed you for my mother's death but I shouldn't ha-"

James shushed her and kissed her. It was a gentle passionate kiss full of feeling and emotion. Everything words couldn't say. He put his hand on the back of her head to pull her close against him and smiled into the kiss when Lily brought her hands up to run them through his hair. He had missed this. He had missed the deep passion in Lily's kisses and how much feeling was in each one.

James pulled away from her and grinned. "I missed you."


	22. The Patronus Says YES

**Ahhhhh! How did you like that last chapter? I liked it. Even though there is no excuse for my disappearance, do you think over that time my writing skill has improved? Review and tell me what you think of the last chapter so I know what my readers want! **

**On with the next chapter! WAIT, quick little note, if you haven't already, check out my newest baby **_**It was Always You**_**! Oh and check out the stories **_**Just a Harmless Girl**_** by CrazyGirl47. I read it and it's really good and really funny! I literally laughed my socks off. Well no, it put my socks on then blew them straight off again :D **

**Okay, now it's on with the next chapter! P.S You guys are awesome for sticking with me :D**

Lily sat slightly shell shocked for a few moments. What had just happened? That was really weird. James had…um…well James had kissed her. That was weird. No. Not weird. Nice. No. Not nice. Awesome. Yeah. Awesome.

James sat and watched Lily. She seemed slightly confused. He was confused too. Not about the kiss, because that was pretty awesome. No, he wasn't confused about that. He was confused about why Lily was making so many faces. She went from confused, to even more confused, to freaked out then to a happy smile. It was weird…

"I missed you too James." Lily managed to squeak out. She was surprised she could even talk at all. Her mind was so scrambled right now.

"Well duh. Who wouldn't miss this face?" James grinned, pointing at his face. "Ow!" Lily had slapped his arm, non-too playfully.

"Don't ruin the moment idiot."

"Sorry. So, what does this mean for us?" James asked, worried as to what her answer would be.

"I don't know. I mean, where do we go from here? We've been broken up for 2 months now. That's a long time. Do we still have the same feelings for each other?"

"I know I do. Lily, I never ever stopped loving you. Not when you punched me or kicked me all those times before this year. Not when you screamed in my face 'NO' or when you called me names. One stupid break up isn't gonna change that. I still love you Lily. The question is, do you love me?" James looked into Lily's emerald eyes, searching for some sign of the love that once was.

"I love you James, I really do. To the bottom of my heart and into my soul, I love you." Lily admitted. But with a gulp, she added the obvious 'but'. "But, it's harder for me to just come back to you after so long. It was six years of me turning you down. Six years. And then I gave in, and it was perfect. Amazing even. But then stuff happened and I couldn't handle it. And now, I'm not so sure if I can go back to the way things were. I'm sorry James."

James' big grin faded. What was happening? Were they breaking up? Had they even gotten back together?

"What? What do you mean? Lily?" James grabbed her arm as she made to stand up. "Please Lily! Please don't do this to me! Lily?!" Lily shook his hand off and started the walk back to the castle. It was the longest walk of her life. She could still hear him calling her name and she wanted to turn back. She wanted to run to him and hold him and be with him but she couldn't do it, to him or herself. It would be heartbreak for both of them either way, so why delay it?

XxXxX

James dragged his feet all the way back to the heads common room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had gone from being a truly magical moment to them sort of 'breaking-up'. It was like the universe had something against him being happy. Every time he was happy, the universe was just like 'nope, aint havin that' and zap. Happiness gone.

When he finally reached the portrait hole, he couldn't remember the password. Him and Lily had changed it the other day because it was annoying them having Sirius barge in all the time. Just last week, Sirius had come in to find Lily standing there in just a towel. She had almost screamed the place down. Although Sirius now agreed to knock before coming in – to save anymore awkward moments – they had still changed the password just in case. Sirius could be a bit of a loose cannon sometimes.

He kicked the wall next to the painting in anger. Nothing was going right today. First Lily now this.

"Urgh what was it? _Abstinence? _No. _Slughorn? _No. Why would it be Slughorn? Think James think!" James couldn't think. He ended up making his way to Gryffindor Tower where he slept on a sofa for the night.

XxXxX

"Did you hear? James Potter slept on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room last night?"

"I heard it was because he had a fight with Lily Evans."

"I heard he had a fight with Evans because she kissed Sirius Black."

"I heard Black kissed Evans because Potter said he could."

"Out of my way midgets!" Shouted Sirius, barging through the group of gossiping second years. He glared at them as they stared at him, trying to figure out if the rumours were true. One brave Ravenclaw found the courage to ask him but his glare was answer enough.

When he sat down at Gryffindor table he noticed something was up almost immediately. One, James had his head in his porridge. Two, Evans was watching him with slightly red eyes. Three, Myer was missing from the table. D, no hang on, four, all the pancakes were gone.

"Prongs? Prongs wake up! James!" Sirius hit his friend on the back only to get an answering groan.

"I'm not asleep Sirius, I'm dying."

"What? What's porridge gonna do?" Sirius stared at James incredulously.

"Drown me." Came James' muffled reply.

Sirius tutted and pulled his friend out of his bowl of porridge, waving his wand, cleaning James' face. "Prongsie Prongsie Prongsie. Why on earth do you want to drown yourself in porridge?"

"Because Lily won't go out with me."

"What? James, what are you going on about?" Sirius was confused now. James and Lily broke up months ago. Why was he drowning himself now?!

"We kissed last night and then we talked and then she left and then I couldn't' get in and then- Argh!" James flung his head back into his porridge but hit the table instead when Sirius quickly swiped his bowl out the way. "Ow! Sirius!"

"Prongs. Pull your head out of your pants. What have I taught you about kissing girls?"

"Padfoot, you know I never listen to your advice. I listen to your advice on pranks and jokes. I listen to Moony's advice for dating, because he doesn't give me crazy ideas that could murder somebody."

"I'm deeply wounded Prongs. Moony? Give advice on girls? Pfft. I am the expert of girls. Speaking of which, where is my girl? She isn't at the table, and she is never one to miss breakfast." Sirius asked looking around for a blonde haired girl. That, unsurprisingly, didn't narrow it down. Half the schools female population where blonde.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I've been in my porridge all morning." James muttered attempting to put his head back into his porridge but Sirius vanished his bowl.

"No. No more porridge for Potter. Where is she? And where are the pancakes?"

"It's Monday remember? No pancakes on Mondays?" James said, putting his head in his hands.

"Damn. I was really looking forward to pancakes." Looking around, Sirius noticed Lily still watching them. "Hey, why is Lily looking at us? What did I do?"

"It's nothing you did Padfoot. She's probably just looking at the food over our end of the table."

"No. She's definitely staring at us. No. She's staring at you." Sirius nudged his best friend to try and get him to look up at the red-head seated further down the table. James ignored him and kept his head down.

"What's happening? Why is Prongs so moody?" Remus had sat down on the other side of James and was now piling his plate with toast.

"Lily shot him down again." Sirius said over James' head.

"She did not shoot me down. There was never an offer. She just doesn't want to get back together with me!" James said that last bit slightly too loudly and Lily heard. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I never said that Potter! I never said I didn't want to get back together with you, I just said I couldn't go back to the way things were." Lily shouted at him from across the table before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.

"Oh. That clarifies things." Remus took a big bite out of his toast, staring pityingly down at his friend. "Cheer up James. We've got Charms today. We're gonna do patronuses!"

James groaned. He didn't want to learn something based on happy memories right now. He didn't really have very many at the current time.

XxXxX

"Right class. We are going to be doing patronuses today. Now who can tell me what a patronus is?" Professor Flitwick asked the class. Surprisingly, Lily did not put her hand up. Whether she didn't know or whether she wasn't listening, James was unsure, but what he did know was that she did not look happy.

Remus on the other hand, had his hand in the air. He answered the question perfectly when Flitwick called on him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I want you all to think of a happy memory and conjure the words, _Expecto Patronum._" A silvery wisp flung from Flitwicks wand forming the shape of a small raven. It flew around the room twice before fading. "The longer you can hold the memory, the longer it will stay. Focus now."

The room was filled with sounds of people trying to conjure their patronuses. It got so noisy that no one could focus on their happy memories, so Flitwick vanished all the tables, made everyone stand against the walls and take it in pairs.

"Potter and Evans. I want you two to try and conjure yours first. If you can, hold them long enough to circle the room."

James tried to think of a happy memory. He had when he got his first broom. Nah not strong enough. His Hogwarts acceptance letter. No. When he first saw Lily. Yes. That could work.

Lily went through all her memories searching for a happy one. No longer could she count the times she had spent with Snape as happy. Every time she thought of them it made her think of what he did to her. What he called her. When her and James had first kissed. Yes, now that had been good. That could work.

"_Expecto Patronum_" They both cried at the same time. Two silvery shapes came bursting from the tips of their wands. Out of James' came a majestic Stag, standing tall in the middle of the room. Out of Lily's wand came a beautiful doe, who galloped around the room before coming to rest next to James' Stag. The whole room watched in silence and amazement as the Stag and Doe circled each other before nuzzling against each other and disappearing.

"Well. 50 points to Gryffindor for two amazing patronuses on your first try and managing to keep them there!" Flitwick awarded James and Lily for their triumph. The bell rang and everybody filed out, still talking about what they had witnessed in class.

Myer came running up to Lily outside the classroom. She did not take Charms with Lily but somehow had heard about the event before class was even over.

"Lily! Lily I just heard! That's amazing!" She hugged Lily but Lily remained still.

"Are you not mad at me anymore? I thought you hated me because I was hurting James or something." Lily asked stone-faced.

"No Lily! That was just some stupid things I said. But now I realise! You two are made for each other and instead of just shouting at you, I have to push you!"

"Made for each other? We aren't made for each other!" Lily spluttered. That was ridiculous!

"A Stag and a Doe? Come on Lily. They are mates. The universe is trying to tell you something. I think you should listen. Go find James. He's probably off somewhere trying to kill himself and you should stop him before he actually achieves it!" Myer gave Lily a push in the vague direction of the Heads Tower.

"What if he's not up there?" Lily asked, trying to shrug Myer off her.

"If he's not, I'll get Sirius to send him up. Now go!" Myer shouted giving Lily one final big push.

"Fine! Fine I'm going!" Lily laughed and ran down the corridor towards the Heads common room. She reached the Portrait Hole, slightly out of breath, panting out the password (_Leviosa_) and ran through into the common room. "James? James are you in here?"

"Right behind you!" A voice called from the portrait hole. Lily spun and saw James clambering in, just managing to get in before it swung closed on him. That particular painting had never approved of people getting in on other people saying the password.

She didn't even wait for him to move. She walked straight up to him and kissed him. She pressed herself up against him, letting him wrap his arms round her waist and pull her close.

James was slightly surprised. Normally it was him doing the impromptu kisses. But he soon relaxed and pulled her close. The kiss seemed to last forever but that was okay with James. He was enjoying it. It was a slow, deep kiss, saying everything that Lily obviously couldn't put into words.

He was the first one to pull away. He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. This time there was no need for talking. They both knew what this meant. James kissed her a few more times, just to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. A few minutes in, it became obvious she wasn't but James was enjoying himself too much and Lily wasn't protesting.

Suddenly the portrait hole was slammed open and Sirius, Myer, Remus, Alice and Frank all walked in. Well no, Frank didn't quite make it in. His foot was halfway through the door when the portrait hole slammed his face.

Lily and James jumped apart slightly flushed and red in the face.

"Well well well, what has been going on here then?" All five of them grinned, Frank finally making it through the portrait hole.

James grinned down at Lily who bit her lip embarrassed. It was a bit of an awkward moment…


	23. Question Time with James!

**I would say DUN DUN DUN but I bet you kind of expected that…**

**Oh well on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line :(**

"Well?" Sirius grinned widely at Lily and James' blushing faces.

"I think, what you are witnessing here Padfoot, is one very happy James and another very happy Lily." Remus grinned as well, chuckling slightly.

"A couple of lovesick idiots." Alice added.

Lily looked from everyone to James and started to panic. Sure, she loved James. There was no denying that, but loads of people fall in love but can be happy with other people. Right? And all the pressure to be with the right people was just too much. Her eyes darted to her bedroom door and she took off. Before anyone knew what had happened, she had disappeared and her bedroom door had slammed shut.

James stood shocked. "What the…"

"Guys, I think Lily may feel a little overwhelmed…" Frank said.

"But…but…" James was still confused. One minute, Lily is pouncing on him and he felt sure she wasn't running away. Maybe he had read the signs wrong? But no, he was sure of it.

"I think I might have to go and check on her." Myer muttered and started to head towards Lily's room but Alice stopped her.

"No, we should leave her. She needs time to think on her own. I think she just feels a little pressured to decide on her feelings for James." Alice put a hand on her shoulder and spun her back to round to face the others.

"But…but…" James just kept saying to himself.

"Prongs, sit down. You need to sit down. Take a deep breath. Just stay calm." Remus said, trying to add some calm to the situation.

"STAY CALM?" James shouted. Everyone jumped and took a step back. "STAY CALM?" HOW CAN I STAY CALM? ONE MINUTE, IT'S ALL HAPPY AND THEN YOU LOT COME IN AND SUDDENLY LILY FREAKS OUT AND RUNS OFF? AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM?!"

"James, just sit down then." Frank tried to push James into a chair.

James sat in an armchair, shaking. Sirius sat on the floor opposite him and watched his friends face. Myer stood behind James and rubbed his back soothingly.

"But…twice…" After his little outburst, James just went back to minimal words. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. It was like he was a girl, the amount of mood swings he had.

"Mate, maybe you should give up on her." Sirius suggested.

"Give up? Are you kidding me? He is not giving up. We have spent 6 years trying to get them together. I don't care how much James messes up, he is not giving up on them now." Remus stared at Sirius. How could he think that when James succeeded that suddenly now was a good time to give up? It was simply ridiculous.

"Fine. No giving up. But I would probably suggest lying low for a bit. And coming with me to Hogsmeade for a bit of firewhiskey?"

"No Padfoot. Not right now. I just want to hang here for a bit." James muttered. They all sighed and stood up. One by one, they patted James on the back sympathetically and walked out of the portrait hole. Sirius was the last to leave, sighing and giving James a sad look.

James sat alone for a few minutes after the portrait hole slammed shut for the final time, before a girl with red hair poked her head around her bedroom door.

"Are they gone?" Lily asked. James nodded and Lily breathed a sigh of relief, coming to sit next to James in an armchair. "Good. Are you okay?"

"No. What just happened? One minute I get Happy Lovely Lily and next minute, No Lily." James didn't turn his head to look at her. He just kept staring forward at the empty fireplace.

"It was overwhelming and I guess I just couldn't handle it. But I didn't mean to make you think that I don't care, because I do. I do care, I care a lot. James, you know I love you James, and I want to be with you but everyone will make such a big thing out of it and…" Lily trailed off.

They sat in silence for a while before James finally spoke. "Why did you run?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why not walk? Walking is so much safer."

"Not for you. You fall over every chance you get." Lily grinned at James and he stuck his tongue out at her. It was true though. When he wasn't on a broomstick, James could barely stand. His balance was almost as bad as a new born giraffe just learning to walk. It didn't help that he was nearly 6" 1'.

"Do you want to die from falling over?"

"I ran because it's quicker. If I walked, everyone would be like 'Hey Lily, where you goin? Whatcha doin? Why you going over there? Huh? HUH?'" James gave Lily a weird look. Sometimes Lily could have an overactive imagination…

"I see. But I guess the question isn't why did you run, its why did you run away?"

"I've already answered that one. I couldn't handle it." Lily looked down at her feet, no wanting to talk about it.

"I see-"

"Can you say anything else?" Lily snapped. It annoyed her when James said nothing but 'I see' when she explained something.

"I have a new question for you though." James pouted. Lily waved her hand to signal he should go on. "Yay! Question time with James!" James grinned and span round on the couch to face Lily. She grinned sarcastically and spun round o face James, less energetically than he had.

"Yay…Fire away. BUT I get to counter question after I have answered a question."

James nodded and began the interrogation. "Your name is Lily Rose Evans. Correct?"

"James, this is not a courtroom. Be serious."

"But I'm James. I don't want to be Sirius. He's so weird and not as awesome as me-"

"Shut up James. Ask a different question."

"Fine. Why do you hate me?" James started with his serious questions. Lily was slightly taken aback. When she said be serious she didn't expect to be hit with a question like that.

"I don't hate you James. Just…I hate everybody pressuring me to be with you and all the pressure you and everybody else puts on me. It's hard, you know? My turn. Why do you love me?"

"That's easy! You're beautiful, you have an amazing personality, you're are beautiful, you're kind and caring, you're beautiful, and everything that other people aren't. You're different from all the other girls in this school and I like that. You don't fangirl over me and it's easier to talk to you about stuff then it is to someone who just sits there going 'oh James you're so amazing, I love you James, you're so hot James! That gets very tiring."

Lily stated quiet for a bit. She had no idea James loved her that much. Maybe she was making a mistake choosing not to be with him again…

"My turn! What do you know about me?" Even James had to admit it was a bit of a weird question. But he wanted to know how much she actually knew about him. Especially since he knew a lot about her. Quite creepy amount actually. Sirius used to tease him about it all the time.

"I know that you are crazy about Quidditch and flying. I know that you are loyal, sometimes overly protective, and you would do anything for your friends if they were danger or just needed your help. I know that you have a lucky pair of socks that you wear every Tuesday because you are too superstitious for your own good and don't like Tuesdays. I know that two years ago you dated one of your fangirls and that's why you don't date them anymore because it was the biggest mistake of your life. I also know that you keep a secret stash of chocolate under your bed in a box that you say is full of medicine so that Remus and Sirius don't get at it." Lily took a deep breath and thought about what she had just said. That was a lot of information that she shouldn't really know. Even if she had been James girlfriend, no one knew that kind of information about someone that you only dated for two months.

"Okay, that's quite a lot…Your turn." James was also a bit shocked that she knew as much as she did.

"What do you know about me?"

"Come on Lils. Stop asking easy ones. I know that you have a necklace that you wear all the time. I know that when you found out about Remus in second year, you put a charm over it so that the silver wouldn't kill him. I know that you kiss said necklace before exams for luck. I know that you secretly had a small crush on Sirius in first year." Lily blushed. No one was supposed to know about that… "I know that in fifth year, when Snape called you what he called you, you were the one who put itching powder in all his underwear. And I also know that you ate my chocolate stash two weeks ago. You left a trail Lily. I mean, come on. There were chocolate wrappers everywhere."

"I resent the accusation!"

"Come on Lils. You know it's true."

"Fine. They were just sitting there calling to me and I had to eat them!"

"Alright, my turn. Hmmm…will you ever go out with me again?"

"That depends. Will you take me back after I ran off? Twice?"

"Do you really have to ask?" James rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"But I don't know want the others to know for a while. What if it doesn't work out? They'll get all excited and then if we break up, it'll be like kicking a puppy." And Lily did not want to be the one to kick a puppy.

"That's funny because if you kicked Sirius when he's in his anima-" James clamped a hand over his mouth. Lily didn't know about the whole animagus thing and now is probably not a good time to tell her.

"What? Anima what?" Lily stared at James as he sat with his hand over his mouth. What the hell was James on about?"


End file.
